Celestial Tortures Book I: Monster
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Was Discord always evil or chaotic as he is known for? Or did something else turn him to that path..?
1. Chapter 1

"_So beautiful and more than I could ever dream._

_Somehow I thought you'd see that I wasn't what I seemed."_

Ever since the dawn of time had the royal castle been standing on the mountain side where it still sits. However a long time ago, far before Ponyville was even conceived, far before Luna's banishment to the moon, the royal family itself had lived in peace and harmony, ruling the land with love.

Whereas nowadays Ponyville is settled there was previously only grasslands and a small bush here and there. The weather was warm and sunny most of the time, it invited everypony to come out and just enjoy the beautiful day. Nothing was completely perfect however, for far on the horizon there was a heavy storm raging on.

In the harmonious plains was a small white coated alicorn mare with pink mane just rolling around the grass, giggling as she just kept going and going. Another figure walked up to her and chuckles softly. "You really enjoy it, don't you my dear daughter?"

The small alicorn nodded and replied. "Indeed I do mother, this must be the most lovely feeling there is. Just, rubbing your back against the grass. It is just intoxicates me with happiness."

The figure laid down on her hooves and just smiled at the small alicorn as it played in the grass. "My little Celestia," the figure said softly so the small alicorn didn't hear it. "One day, you shall be a great princess, but that is for later."

The pony kept rolling in the grass and giggled softly but her attention was caught by something. "Mom, what is that?" she asked as she fixed her attention on the horizon.

"Hm? What is what, my dear Celestia?" said the white fillies mother.

"That." Celestia replied as she turned around and pointed to the raging storm on the horizon.

Mother sighed a little bit as she spoke her own words. "The only part of our land where you are not allowed to go. That is the land of the draconequus. Come, sit next to me please."

The little alicorn stood up and made her way over to her mother where she laid down against her. She began to cuddle up against her mother as there was a curious twinkle within her eyes. "The draconequus? What, what is that, mother?" asked Celestia curious.

Mother chuckled lightly as she nuzzled gently through the mane of Celestia. "Your curiosity always seems to get the better of you, doesn't it. Not that it is a bad thing to say the least however. The draconequus are a species just like us but they have the head of a pony, and a snake like body and two legs and two arms," explained Mother with her sweet and calm voice.

"So like a dragon?" asked Celestia.

"In a way yes. But unlike dragons, a draconequus has different animal parts for its body parts. Only the head is of a pony and the rest, it is all different."

Celestia listened in awe to her mother's words and started to wonder herself a little bit more. "Mother, if I may ask, just why may I not go there?" she asked as she stared at her mother with the curious twinkle still within her eyes.

Mother's eye fell upon her and smiled at the curious twinkle in her light grayish magenta eyes of her daughter, after which she gave a kiss on the forehead. "The reason my daughter, is because they are the practisers of chaos magic," she spoke softly in her ears.

The little white alicorn cocked her head and Mother knew she didn't quite understood it. "You know we ponies, the pegasi, the unicorns, the earth

ponies and us, the alicorns are the creatures of love, tolerance, friendship and harmony right? Everything we do is based on those four things," explained Mother further in a way that her daughter would understand it.

"I know that yes, that was the first thing you and daddy taught us." Celestia replied as she continued to snuggle against her mouth.

Mother giggled a little as her daughter did her actions but she began to explain the story even further. "And on the other side, to hold the balance, there is chaos. If there is too much love, we ponies become corrupted. That is why we need the chaos of the draconequus. To uphold the natural balance and for us to stay the beings who we are."

The mare gave a nod of understanding as there came a question within her head and she just let it go without any form of thinking. "So we keep the draconequus as a prisoner then?"

Mother looked surprised to Celestia and spoke calmly. "My goodness no my daughter. We would never do such an act. They need us as much as we need them, if we didn't exist, they would become corrupted. No, it is their magic that separates us. Our harmony and love hurts them even if we don't do anything. Our presence is already enough to give one of them the cringes. It goes both ways as their chaos makes us cringe. When a draconequus and pony are in one room, they both fell intense pain due to their different natures. These are big words now, but one day, you will understand them, Celestia."

"But how can too much love corrupt us, mother?" asked Celestia curiously. She was truly eager to learn, to know how the world worked. At least it was the best way to describe the young filly.

Mother snuggled back against her daughter and continued on her story. "Too much love and peace means you lose the desires and rush of life, and also the need to seek thrilling adventures and do daring things."

Celestia nodded in response and she spoke up. "So basically we would all become very old ponies then."

Mother allowed herself a gentle chuckle at the comparison. "In a way yes. On the outside we are young. But on the inside, we are old. But shall we return home? Father and Luna are probably waiting for us," she spoke as the time of day had come to an end and the time of night would rise.

The little white alicorn her eyes fell upon the descending sun and gave a nod to her mother. Mother then began to charge up her horn which created a circle of light. A circle which started to surround them as they both teleported back to the Castle while they still sat in the same position.

"Very good Luna, very good," a male voice said as a dark blue coated alicorn was practicing some of her magic. A couple small shooting stars appeared in the throne room and they flew through it with a lot of calculation and grace.

Luna smiled at the sight and enjoyed the stars she made. "This is amazing Father!" she said as the stars slowly died off and disappeared from their eyes.

"So young, and yet so powerful already. I must be careful not to teach you too much, you might outrank me then one day." Father spoke as he chuckled a little bit.

"You think dad?" asked Luna with big puppy eyes.

Father looked in them and replied in a playful tone. "Oh no! Not that look! You know your old stallion can't handle that!" He fell on his back and Luna hopped on top of him. She still had the look in her eyes and Father wrapped his front hooves around her. He started to chuckle even louder before he was able to bring out his words. "Yes, yes I do think that my little Luna."

The small alicorn hugged back the best she could while she began to cuddle her father who slowly stroked her beautiful blue mane. "So young, yet so beautiful already," he said under a sigh of joy.

"I love you dad. I truly do," said Luna with a sweet voice.

"I love you too my sweet Luna," replied Father with an equally sweet voice as he kept stroking her mane.

Out of nowhere a small orb of light appeared in the room under the sound of zapping electricity as Father and Luna looked at it as the orb became bigger in size and landed on the floor. They could see it hold at least one figure and as the orb slowly dissolved into nothing, it revealed Mother and Celestia sitting on the ground.

"Evening sis, father," said Celestia with a smile on her face.

"Afternoon honey, Luna," said Mother to the two of them.

Father chuckled a little bit at the sight that came before him. "Still using that teleportation spell? You could have just walked right? I mean the view over the plains is wonderful," he spoke in a teasing tone towards his wife.

Celestia stood up and walked to her sister who struggled to get out of her father's hold. Father looked to Luna and smiled before he released the filly from his grip. But at the time he let go it was Luna who pulled herself hardly back and she landed on her behind after a head roll. She shook her head a couple times before letting out a cute squee and pulled a silly face.

The blue alicorn ran up to her sister and tackled her playfully to the ground. "Tag, you're it," she said and just started to gallop through the throne room.

Celestia giggled as she crawled back up on her hooves. "Ready or not, here I come sister!" she spoke before she started to chase after her little sister.

Mother walked up to Father and gave him a kiss and he kissed her back from his upside down position. "I know, but this was the fast way for when the night comes in." Mother spoke in a loving voice.

Father returned the kiss under a gentle chuckle before he spoke again. "That is true yes."

They broke the kiss and Father turned himself right side up. As he sat on his behind while his eyes fell on the two fillies and he sighed of joy once again. "Our children... Are the biggest wonder that ever happened to us." Mother simply nodded in agreement as they both walked back to the throne. Once there they took place on it ever so regally.

Their children kept playing with each other as the couple snuggled up to each other. Father's coat slowly began to glow in a deep blue aura and the warm sun carefully made room for a wonderful full moon. And with its rising it caused the land to fall into the night.

Mother's attention turned itself over to both Celestia and Luna as she spoke the words no young filly wishes to hear. "Bedtime children."

Both little young ponies let go a 'aw'. Both Luna and Celestia stared at each other for a mere second, as if they had the same thought in mind. Then they galloped to their respectable bedrooms as a race. A race that would end by hopping into their beds.

"First!" shouted Luna as she pulled the blankets over herself after she had landed with grace on her soft mattress.

"No you are not!" shouted Celestia from her bedroom.

Mother entered Celestia's bedroom and tucked her beloved daughter in tightly as she hummed a soft tune. A hum that caused the little mare to fall asleep peacefully and quiet.

After a long night and peaceful rest the morning followed up as usual. But something happened to Celestia as her body started to give light. For the moon was about to set and the sun had to rise. The little alicorn stirred deeply in her sleep as the yellow glow became heavier and her horn started to charge up. It didn't took long before her horn was charged so much, the magic could literally be heard humming through her room. But she kept sleeping while the sun slowly began to appear from the east, fading the darkness and called in the day

The little alicorn opened her eyes as the rays of the warm sun reached in her room and she yawned slightly, she allowed her eyes to gaze upon the golden heavenly body for a little bit. After a few seconds of just staring, she hopped out of her. The filly walked out her room and towards the throne room.

She entered it and found herself a worried Mother and Father who looked at the sun. "What is it?" asked Celestia as she rubbed her eyes while her attention was fixed upon both of her parents.

"Something rose the sun... W-Wait, what is..?" Mother spoke as she turned her attention away from it in order to speak to her daughter. But she also caught something else in her eyes. "Is, is that... Y-Your cutie mark?"

"Huh?" said Celestia casually due to her sleep and tilted her head over to one side.

Father turned himself around as well and the both had a good look at her flanks. And they indeed saw that there was indeed a mark. The sun, to be exact. "C-Celestia, you raised the sun, this morning," said Mother as she got a tear of joy in her eyes. The alicorn her eyes shot open at those words and she looked at the sun and to her own flank which had indeed the sun cutie mark on it. What followed next was a bright smile that appeared on her face as she started to jump up and down from happiness.

Decades had passed as both fillies grew older and eventually reached their teenage years and Luna also earned her cutie mark, which being a crescent moon gotten when she raised the moon on her own. Though both mares earned their marks, they still hadn't received the title as 'princess' nor any of the royal attire. But they didn't really care as they just wanted to be free mares, for as long as it can be.

A teenage aged Celestia found herself just hanging in her room. She wanted for something interesting to happen. But one has to be careful with wishes, for they may come true. "Sis, are you coming with me?" Luna asked as she stood within the doorway of her sisters bedroom.

"That depends on it, where are you going to?" replied the white coated Alicorn as she let her eyes fall upon her sister.

"The planetarium. Mister The Bearded just installed a new telescope to see into space!" replied Luna full with joy. "Come on Tia, it will be fun!"

Celestia gazed a little bored at Luna as initial response but then also spoke a set of words. "Sister, you know I am not the one for science. I think, I will go for a walk through the plains."

The younger alicorn chuckled a little at her sister's dry look and said her reply. "Alright, but you do not know what you will miss sister."

"Maybe another day I will come with you," said Celestia as she stood up from her bed. She stretched her body a little bit in order to make herself ready for something.

"That is a deal sister." Luna replied as she smiled to her and then trotted away. Then the mare was off to the planetarium. The other alicorn giggled a little while she tucked her wings back against her body and made her departure from the room. She was having her own destination to to, the throne room.

Though as she walked in the room did her eyes fell upon Mother and Father who were talking to some ponies. Ponies that appeared to be in quite the heavy argument. Celestia hold herself quiet and out of sight as it seemed a rather important matter. She lowered herself on her hooves while she watched the events before her unfold.

"We will look at this further in private. You will hear from us about this matter when we have more news. I would like to ask you all to leave now and return home before the night falls." Mother said to the ponies. They nodded before they bowed deeply. As they rose up from the bow, they made their departure.

Mother turned her attention over to Father as she looked a little worried, but he just gave his reassuring smile and kissed her on the cheek. "We will figure this out my dear. We will." Mother shook the look off before she looked Father in the eyes as she kissed him back on his cheek. The white alicorn smiled at the sight and hold herself quiet as she didn't want to disturb the scene. After some time Celestia gently rose back on her hooves and walked out of the shadow. she walked up to her parents with a smile on her face.

Mother saw her walking as the same smile appeared on her face. "Afternoon Tia, how are you doing?"

"I am doing good mother, but I am going on a small walk around the plains, to get a fresh nose and just enjoy it."

Mother looked over to Father who gave an approving nod. After she saw his nod, her mother gave the reaction. "You may Celestia, but make sure you are back by dinner." she spoke after the nod while the smile still stood on her face.

"I will mother. Father, Mother, I will see you later." Celestia replied under a nod of her own. Both parents kept their smile and Celestia trotted out of the room, out of the castle and off to the plains.

On the other side of the land, far beyond the thunder clouds, deep in the lands of the draconequus, one lonely draconequus woke up as every day. He cracked his bones from another night of sleep on a stone bed, just as everybody else. His eyes looked around him, around the world he lived in and let go a deep sigh.

He gazed at his land that was nothing more than a barren wasteland. There was almost nothing that grew there with the exception of the apple trees of which its fruit the species stilled their hunger and thirst with. Most of the time it didn't rain and the sun was blocked out by the thickness of the clouds.

He looked up to the clouds and then just looked back down. He sighed again and started to flap his wings which slowly brought him hovering around the lands. He saw countless others of his kind practicing their chaos magic but he just disgusted from it. He kept hovering until he reached a place called _the Border_.

The Border was the very thing that separated the two lands with tall rocks of darkstone which stood proudly between them. Easy to fly over for certain but since the Draconequus had everything they needed in their lands. There was no need to attack the ponies nor visit their lands, not after the infamous war at least. His eyes turned up to the skies and saw how the black clouds ended in perfect synchronization with the rocks. He spread his wings once more and just took his chances as he got airborne. He began to rise higher until he was at the tips of the rocks.

The eyes fell upon the edgy tops and he gulped a little but then gathered his guts and flew over them. As he opened his eyes again he found himself lowering on the other side. Slowly and carefully he looked at the new land of which he only heard of.

Celestia trotted in a relaxed manner towards the plains as she enjoyed the sight of it all, the birds singing their songs, the calm afternoon sun on her coat, she loved it all so much. The alicorn kept moving in a light pace while looking at the scenery and its beauty before sitting down on her hooves and had an even better look at her surroundings. Her eyes gazed over the near endless plains, bushes here and there as big as she was, birds kept singing as rabbits happily walking around. She just loved these kinds of sights, she found them living paintings of which she was a part of.

The young draconequus stopped hovering with his wings as he touched the ground and began to walk on his two legs into the plains, tucking his wings against his body. Oddly enough he was enjoying the new sights of green instead of fear it. Even though he had no idea where he was going to, he just kept walking and exploring. It didn't matter how long he had been walking, all he cared for were the sights of the beautiful land that fell in his eyes.

A family of rabbits gently yet carefully approached the white mare as they looked a little scared towards her. Celestia noticed them and moved her head a little bit towards them while a small smile appeared on her face.

The eyes of the rabbits fell on it and in their little hearts, they felt the pure harmony it gave off. Some of them approached her more, but still in a careful manner. The alicorn just laid there still waiting for them to come.

After a lot of hesitating had one of the rabbits finally found the courage to rub its face in her coat and snuggle up against her a little. Celestia released a giggle in response as she even seemed to be enjoying it. It was soon after it that the other rabbits also started to do the same against her and she couldn't hold herself anymore and just kept softly giggling.

The draconequus had no idea for how long he walked, minutes, hours, he didn't know but he also didn't care. All he cared for where the sights and he smiled all the time. _This land is so much better, so much more peaceful_, he thought to himself.

He allowed his eyes to fall into the distance where they spotted a white spot, a white spot with pink coloring. His curiosity got the better of him as he lowered himself on his hands and carefully crawled up to the white spot.

The rabbits kept on snuggling against Celestia who couldn't hold it anymore and just erupted in a soft laughter. "All of you are tickling me quite the bit," she said in a laughing but kind tone. The rabbits just kept snuggling and one climbed on top of her back where it made itself comfortable and fell asleep like it was nothing. She looked at the rabbit on her back and nuzzled it lightly after which she let it be as the others were too busy tickling her in a snuggling way.

The draconequus saw it happening and he started to move carefully yet silently to a nearby bush. He entered it gently when he was close enough and kept his eyes on the mare. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. His attention kept itself at her as Celestia played with the rabbits and smiled. In his body he felt something, he never felt before. A warm, fuzzy feeling. _What is this... I, I do not even know it... But, I can tell already, could this be_, were just a small amount of the thoughts which went through his head. He shook his head and kept looking at her with his dreamy eyes.

The rabbit who slept on top of Celestia suddenly woke up and jumped of her body. It cowered a little against it, away from the bush where the draconequus was hiding. The warm eyes of the alicorn fell on the rabbit as she spoke softly. "What is it dear?" The rabbit simply itself deeper into her coat and all the other rabbits looked a little confused but then did the same.

As Celestia tried to connect the dots in her mind and she felt that something was conflicting with her inner harmony. Which then caused her to close her eyes for a moment. She tried to locate where the conflict came from. In her mind she followed the trail of disharmony with her magic before she spoke up. "I know you are in the bush."

The draconequus his pupils become as small as possible, the thing, the creature he didn't even met, somehow knew he was there. He gulped a little but then, ever so gently he began to reveal himself from the bush. She turned her head towards the bush due to the rustle of the leaves and watched him walking out of it. He raised on his legs but then sat down looking her in the eyes.

Celestia looked at him carefully. He had a snake like body, a head that resembles that of a pony but she never has seen such a shape. A small bat and pegasus wing were on his back, the right arm of a lion, the left being the claw of an eagle, right leg of a lizard, left leg of a goat, manes like a pony and a dragon's tail with a white tuft at the end, also a small fang stuck out of his mouth.

It was just one big mash of creatures, but she remembered something her mother told a long time ago, that only a Draconequus could look like that. "You are, you are, a, a d-draconequus," she said with a lot of trouble. The rabbits all fled at the sight of him and when Celestia realized it she stood up and looked him in the eyes, both his pupils had a different size oddly enough. "What is your plan here, why are you here, and above all, what is your name?"

He sighed deeply and then began to speak his words. "My name is Discord, I have come here to look at the land you live in, I do not plan to do anything against it... I, I am an outcast myself... Always failed at chaos magic, never was chaotic enough in the eyes of the others. I don't even know why they gave me that name..."

The more the alicorn gazed in his eyes, the more she saw he spoke the truth but also she took note of his charm. Something in her made her feel something for him but it was something next to sorrow and guilt. The mare couldn't place it home but didn't speak about it for his sake. "I am sorry to hear that Discord, right?" said Celestia carefully.

Discord nodded and spoke in a shy voice. "M-May I, know y-your name?"

She smiled warmly to him as she replied. "My name is Celestia."

By hearing that name had Discord finally the found the guts to look her back in the eyes and he began to lose himself in them. The young Alicorn smiled warmly to the young Draconequus and kept looking in his eyes, getting more lost in them with each passing second. Discord had the same for Celestia, he kept looking her in the eyes and smiles warmly back.

After a long time of just staring to each other, they both broke the silence as they spoke the same words, "I think I love you," at the same time. Both looked at each other in disbelief of what they heard and blinked a couple times.

"What? Why, why?" stuttered Discord in utter disbelief.

"I, I do not know what it is... I think, it is, everything... Your looks, your personality, I just, I just love it," stuttered Celestia back as she couldn't place her feelings.

"O-Oddly enough, I, I feel the same way," replied Discord who slowly regained a grip on his words. "W-Wait here please... I, I need to get something," he continued to speak with a smile.

"Alright, I will wait right here." replied Celestia. And the second she spoke those words, Discord flew away over the plains. He was looking for something, something rather special.

Minutes slowly passed before he landed back in front of her and kept a sunflower behind his back. He began to speak in a very nervous tone. "Celestia... I just met you... And I, I do love you... From the moment, I saw you... I felt it... W-Will you be my m-m-marefriend?" During the words spoken, he slowly showed the flower to the mare and she was hit by surprise.

A smile began to take shape on the face of Celestia as she softly replied. "Yes, I will be your marefriend, if you will be my, c-coltfriend."

Discord smiled of joy and nodded heavily in agreement to her words. "I, I will. And this, is for you." He gave the sunflower to his newfound love and simply awaited her reaction.

Celestia took the flower with her magic and brought it to her face. But as she did that, the flower covered her entire face while the sound of sniffing could be heard. Discord began to fear a little he disappointed her but he couldn't read any of her emotions.

But when the flower lowered itself and a smiling Celestia was revealed, he started to smile and moved in for the hug. Celestia saw it coming and she held the flower aside. Where he wrapped both of arms around her, she wrapped both of her forelegs around him, creating a tight hug between the two. They hugged for a long time but in the heat of the moment, both looked at each other and brought their lips together. The actions slowly resulting in a warm, long and loving kiss while getting more and more lost in each other's eyes as time passed by.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Time went by and I fell so in love with you._

_Leading myself to believe what wasn't the truth."_

They didn't knew for how long they kissed but what they did know was that it was long as the sun began to descend. The both of them slowly opened their eyes, as the kiss broke ever so gently. "I love you Celestia," said the draconequus with a loving voice.

"I love you too Discord." the white mare replied in the same tone.

Both looked deeply in their eyes and slowly began to lose the track of reality. The more they lost track, the less the feeling of pain became. Harmony and chaos didn't clash each other anymore. But became one thing for each other and that thing was _love_.

Meanwhile Luna trotted happily back into the palace after her visit to the planetarium and went to her sister's bedroom. "Tia, you have no idea what you missed! It was amazing to see it all, to look into deep space!" she said as she walked in the doorway. But when she opened her eyes, the mare took notice her sister wasn't there. Luna pulled up her shoulders and spoke to herself. "Maybe she is with mom and dad." The alicorn of the night closed the door again and made her way over to throne room, in the hope she was there and to tell her parents about her experiences.

The dark blue coated mare trotted the long way to the throne room through the many halls of the palace. But then she decided to take a little of a different route by walking outside and through the garden, more specifically: the lunar garden. Luna had always loved the sight of the lunar flowers which illuminated under the bright full moon. It created an ocean of light and was always a beautiful sight to behold. She sat down on her behind and forgot the grasp of time for she just enjoyed the scenery. "This must be the best place in the whole garden," she spoke softly to herself as her eyes fell on the light show.

Father had created the garden in such a way that it was always night. It was just a optical illusion, but one that worked very well. "Mother and father probably want to hear about my day," she eventually spoke to herself. The young mare had one last look at the flowers before she spread her wings in an elegant manner and slowly took off. She flew towards the throne room with elegance and accuracy. But it was though for her to leave the wonderful ocean of light behind her.

Mother and Father sat on the throne and cuddled each other in a lovingly manner. There were no important businesses to attend to, their children were gone, so they had the time to cuddle, nuzzle and kiss each other. They brought their lips slowly together for a long and loving kiss when an all too familiar giggle did its turn through the throne room.

"What did we told you about sneaking up to ponies my daughter?" said Father before he gave a gentle kiss upon the lips of his wife.

The giggle went silent on itself and a dark ball flew into the room. The sphere landed before the throne and wings unwrapped itself only to reveal Luna who giggled lightly. "To not do it. I am sorry mother, father, but you two just looked so cute like that. I didn't want to disturb you, on which I failed a little."

Mother chuckled lightly and Father smiled to the mare her words. "That is something we have to work on then," he said with a playful tone as he turned his attention over to his daughter. "Now my daughter, nestle yourself between us and tell us about your day." Luna giggled again and jumped over the steps of the throne. She nestled herself between her loving parents and began to talk in scents and colors while Mother and Father listened to her every word in delight.

Back on the plains had Discord and Celestia been watching the sun setting and the raising of the moon. A wonderful sight to behold for the both of them, but it caused the night to fall in slowly. The draconequus turned his attention to the moon and said under a deep sigh. "I, I think, I think I should head home..."

The mare was shocked by the words he had spoken. "B-But what if some creature catches you? Please, come with me, my home is safe and not that far away." Discord looked a little bit uneasy at her for he knew she was right. And nopony would miss him in his homeland anyway. A near outcast of his own species but the thought to return home, stayed with him for some time as he started to think everything over.

After what appeared to be minutes for him, but it were only mere seconds in real time he brought out his final decision on the matter. "W-What will your parents say, about me, about us, my dear?"

The white alicorn looked him comfortable in the eyes and placed a hoof on the young draconequus his shoulder while she spoke softly. "They will understand. Do you want to come then?"

Discord couldn't do much else then give a nod. She smiled at the nod and lifted up the flower and took another sniff from it. "Beautiful, just like you my love," she said. He blushed a little and Celestia started to walk back towards the Castle with Discord to her side.

"My, my, sounded like you had quite the splendid day my daughter." Mother said as she nuzzled Luna after she had heard the entire story..

"It was! Everything just was so amazing to see! All the stars, planets and other mysteries! It just is amazing. Shame Tia didn't want to go," said Luna enthusiastically. "Speaking about her, where is she if I may ask?"

Father answered in a calm and comfortable manner while he stroked the mane of his beloved daughter. "She went to the plains this afternoon, I assume she is still there, or on her way home."

Yet when Father said those words it was Mother winced gently in pain and tried her best to hide it from the other two. "I, I am sure she is on her way yes," she brought forward as normal as possible. Father took note of the wince however, though as his look turned a little suspiciously to his wife but held a straight face as he started to tickle Luna a little as a distraction.

At the tickling the young mare couldn't do much else then just laugh and that is what she did. She giggled at first, but the more Father tickled her, the more the giggle turned into an all out laughter. "Go easy on her honey," said Mother as she winced again. "S-She has to go longer with us then just today." Father kept his eye on Mother but also kept tickling Luna who was laughing uncontrollably by then and unable to notice the winces of her mother.

All the sudden the doors to the throne room swung open and in the opening stood a figure, a figure they all knew too well. The figure held a sunflower in the air with the help of her magic. Mother started to smile as Father stopped tickling Luna whose laughter slowly died and turned her attention to the figure as well. When Father looked at the figure he also had a wince of pain, but didn't let it notice to his daughter or wife.

"Tia!" shouted Luna at the figure which slowly walked up to the throne. It indeed happened to be Celestia who came forward as her pink mane covered one of her eyes.

"My lovely daughter!" Mother spoke up with a smile. "Where have you been all this time?"

The white mare giggled at her sister and stood before the throne. "Evening mother, father. Excuse me I am this late from my walk over the plains, but there is somepony I want to introduce you to."

Mother, Father and Luna all looked to the white Alicorn as they tried to figure out what she was talking about. "And who is this pony you want to introduce us to?" asked Mother curiously. Father tried to not show his own curiosity but certain hints on his face gave it away. Luna stood up and sat regal ever so regal on the throne looking in interested to her sister.

"Somepony I met on the plains themselves, mother," added Celestia as her eyes fell back on the door opening which only revealed the fact that nopony standing there. "Excuse me for a moment."

The mare placed the flower aside as she trotted back to the grand door. Seconds later she disappeared out of their sights. Mother, Father and Luna all looked at each other with the same look on their faces, a look of surprise but also a look of not knowing.

Some mumbling sounds came from the hallway and Mother was able make out her daughter's sweet voice and she tried her best to listen. She didn't catch anything because of a wince that did its turn again. Mother released a soft moan due to the pain and it was caught up by their other daughter. "Mother, what is it? Are you hurt?" Luna asked softly but with a worried voice.

"I, I am f-fine my daughter," she brought out with a lot of trouble.

Celestia eventually walked back into the throne room and sat before it, she looked at the door opening once again. In the opening it could be seen that there was a head which slowly a head peeked in. A set of different sized pupiled eyes looked into the throne room and saw Mother and Father, which resulted in it's retraction.

Mother noticed the behavior of the head and blinked a couple times before she stood up from the throne and began descending off the steps in elegance, past the white coated young mare and towards the doorway. Then it was Father's turn to blink a couple time as he looked a little surprised, Celestia and Luna followed his example soon enough.

Mother kept walking towards the doorway but winced only deeper in pain the closer she got to it. She felt something deeply clashing against her inner harmony and knew what kind of creature was able to do such a thing. "D-D-Dracon, draconequus," was all she could bring out and started to take steps back. Celestia's pupils became small as she looked to her father who got a serious look on his face.

"I want every guard on that creature! They know they are not welcome here, why do they show their filthy faces here?" Father spoke in a demanding way as the guards started to walk towards the doorway.

Discord found himself hiding in a corner far away from the doorway as the order reached his ears. As counter for it be began to shiver in true fear. He didn't know what to do and all he could think of was curling up while hoping for the best, which is what he did. "I knew it would end bad... You are a fool Discord, always have been," he whimpered to himself.

As more and more guards started to make their way over to the doorway it was Celestia who was faced with a choice. A choice she rather didn't had to make. Her eyes fell upon the doorway and back to her father, who sat on the throne with his eyes set on thunder. She had to choose between her new found love or her family.

But something in her actually made the decision for her. Celestia stood up and walked towards the doorway, passing the marching guards and her mother who was still slowly stepping back. She stood in the doorway and blocked it for the guards while pointed her horn at them, slowly charging it up. Father, Mother nor Luna could believe this turn of events. This was something their daughter and sister never did.

"Celestia!" yelled Father in the traditional royal Canterlot voice what caused the room to shake a little. "What is going in your mind! You know we do not tolerate their kind. We leave them alone so they don't harm us. But if one enters the palace, it shall feel our wrath!" Luna only looked shocked over to her father and as much as she wanted to argue with him, she could understand his reasoning behind it. he had to keep his image up of being one of the most powerful creatures within the lands.

"Stand down or you shall be punished!" he yelled to his daughter while his eyes kept themselves fixed upon the white alicorn. Celestia didn't wanted to stand down under any given circumstances.

Mother looked at Father and then back to Celestia, where Father tried to solve it with action, she always did her best to solve it with words. "My daughter, will you please stand down, discharge your horn, and I will stop the guards. After which you can explain yourself."

But the mare didn't listen as she kept charging up her horn and more and more magic began to collect in it as it started to buzz lightly due to the power stored in it, keeping her eyes peeled on the guards and her father. The white alicorn listened to both her mothers and fathers words. The mare wanted to believe her mother but her father was known for canceling orders sometimes. Celestia gazed with a near dead stare to her Father for a moment.

Luna couldn't stand it anymore and she jumped off the throne. The blue alicorn slowly walked over towards her sister. "Tia please, l-listen to me, w-what is going on? W-Why are you d-doing this?" The closer Luna got, the more Celestia calmed down but kept her horn charged with the magic. She was more than ready to unleash the power stored in it. "Sis, calm down and we talk it out." Luna spoke who stood now in front of her and slowly moved in for the hug. A shock of surprise went through the white mare as it happened and she wrapped her legs tightly back around her sister, finally discharging her horn.

The moment she discharged it was Mother who signaled the guards to return to their posts, but was still wincing a little. Father's look changed back to normal as he didn't say a word nor moved. "Please my daughter, explain, what is going on." asked Mother in her calm voice as she laid her eyes upon both of her daughters.

Celestia nodded and gently broke the hug with her beloved sister before she turned her attention over to her mother. "I, I shall, I shall explain." She sat down in the doorway and looked over to the curled up Draconequus. Without a word spoken she got up again and made her way over to his spot where she laid down next to him. Celestia curled up around him while she started to hum softly in an attempt to comfort her new found love.

Mother shook her head a little in surprise and disbelief at what her daughter just had done and allowed her eyes to fall on Father. Who on his turn let a deep sigh of disappointment. She then gazed back to the doorway and stood up, slowly she made her way towards it and through it. The closer she got, the more she winced in pain but she tried to get over it for her daughter's sake.

Mother made her ways passed the doors and allowed her eyes to look a little around. But in a dark corner caught her ears a soft sound. Her attention turned over to the particular spot while a white ball fell in her eyes. She quietly walked over to the white ball but kept being in pain as she gently laid down a couple hooves away. She listened to the humming and remembered it was the song she always hummed when Celestia needed some comfort. Mother couldn't help it as she began to hum softly along.

A ear rose up from the white ball and turned to the direction from the new sound and the humming from the white ball stopped and a head rose up, a head with pink manes. "Why mother?" was all that was being said out of the mouth.

Mothers humming slowly died away as she pondered her thoughts over the question her daughter asked. "I do not know my daughter... You know how short tempered your father can be at certain points. I am afraid, this is also one of those point..."

"But he doesn't know him!" Celestia spoke in an almost shouting manner. "I am sorry mother, for my outburst. But also, I am sorry Discord, for my parents treating you like this, I had wished upon a warmer welcome."

As Mother listened to the words of her daughter, she nodded to accept her apologies but was surprised at the words over the draconequus. "It, it is alright Celestia, I know I wasn't welcome in pony land, but you, you made it worth going to, your beauty is unmatched... That is why I fell in love with you, your looks, but above all, your personality," spoke Discord softly but loud enough for Mother to hear it and placed his hand under the chin of Celestia.

"And I love you for your beauty and personality, my love," replied Celestia with a loving voice.

Mother was struck by surprise as many emotion ran through her. Anger, guilt and happiness were just some of them. She didn't know how to feel. Angry because of her daughter went with a chaos maker? Guilty for not giving him a chance? Happy because her daughter found love? She just didn't know it at the moment. She slowly stood up and spoke softly towards them. "Come back when you are ready." After which she made her way back to the throne room.

Celestia softly began to cuddle Discord in a loving way and gave him a small kiss. "Let's give them some time, then we go in my love." He nodded and cuddled softly back. All the Ddaconequus wanted now was his love to be with him, nothing more, nothing less.

Mother walked back into the throne room and up the steps of the throne, she took place next to Luna. The young mare had taken her place back on the throne while she was cuddling Father who had calmed down and cuddled back. His attention turned to his wife as his eyes spoke a thousand words, that questioning look, was more than enough for Mother to open her mouth. "Honey, what I am going to tell next, I want you to stay stay calm after."

Father let go a small chuckle and spoke in a playful tone. "As long as I have my little star here cuddling me, my day can not be broken and you know that."

Mother nodded under a deep sigh as she didn't know it was true what he said. She spoke with a little sadness but also with happiness in her voice. "There is indeed a draconequus in our hallway... But hear me out, he is causing our winces of pain, but something about him is also off... Normally the winces are much more powerful."

Father carefully listened to her words and nodded while he kept cuddling Luna. "That is true yes. I felt them but they were not powerful at all. But that does not explain Celestia's part."

"That is the part I want to talk about. Celestia is in love, with him." Mother began to prepare herself herself for another explosion to go off.

But Father tried to keep his promise and stayed calm. He cuddled Luna even deeper as it seemed to be that that took away some of the stress on the matter. Enough to have him act normally. "Our daughter, is in love, with a Chaos Maker?" he spoke in disbelief. Mother nodded to that and awaited Fathers reaction, who signed deeply at the confirmation.

"I think we should be happy about it. I mean, she found love in somepony, shouldn't that be appreciated?" said Luna as she kept cuddling. The both of them looked in surprise to Luna and then to each other, knowing they made a big mistake.

"Y-You are right Luna. An apology should be in place to say the least," said Father as he began to look a little sad out of his eyes but kept cuddling his daughter. "We shall give them time for now."

Back in the hallway Discord's eyes peeled through it and saw that was illuminated by countless candles and he looked towards the windows and out of them, he gazed upon the moon before they rested themselves back on Celestia's eyes. "S-Shall we go?"

The mare looked deeply back in his eyes and nodded as she spoke in her sweet and loving voice. "If you are ready."

Discord got back up on his feet and offered Celestia a hand. Who took it without a question and he pulled her back up on her hooves. The Draconequus gathered his guts for a much as he could and said with confidence. "I am ready. Are you Celestia?" The young mare nodded as she placed a hoof in his hand and smiled to her love. Then they slowly walked out of the dark cold corner and towards the throne room. Towards her parents, towards the rulers of Equestria.

Father kept cuddling Luna as Mother hold her eyes peeled to the door to see her other daughter. "My sweet little moon mare, I can stare into your eyes for hours," spoke Father with a loving voice towards his daughter. The young mare let go a soft squee and looked with big puppy eyes towards her father. "Oh, are we going to play it like that?" chuckled Father as he stared back into them. But before he could do anything else, Mother tapped his shoulder and pointed her head towards the door. Father looked up and in the doorway stood two figures.

A pony and a draconequus, Celestia and Discord stood in the door opening holding hoof in hand.

Despite the grudges against the other race, Father got a weak in his heart and sighed. It wasn't a sign of sadness, it was an emotion that couldn't be described. Mother looked at the couple and wiped away a small tear as both walked towards the throne, hoof in hand. Luna crawled back up and sat regal on the throne as the lovebirds approached.

After a short time stood the two before the throne hoof in hand and Celestia looked in Discords eyes and then to her family and spoke up. "Mother, father, I met him, during my visit on the plain. And we..." A big blush appeared on her face and she giggled while looking back to Discord. "We are in love with each other."

Mother looked at her daughter and smiled, even though she was in pain from Discord's inner chaos. Father let go a small smile and Luna giggled lightly. "Celestia, Luna, if you want to leave us alone with, what is your name again?" said Father.

"The name is Discord, your majesty." answered the Draconequus as he bowed while he still held Celestia's hoof.

"We will father." Luna spoke up and she hopped of the throne. The white mare let go of Discord's hand and she walked alongside her sister back to her room Celestia looked at Discord as long as she could before she left the throne room and the door was shut by two guards. Then he suddenly was on his own once again.

In the throne room Discord started to fear a little what was going to happen to him. He, a draconequus after all, a chaos maker. In love with the daughter of the rulers of Equestria. He started to prepare himself for the worst and stood with his hands behind his back in a relaxing way.

Father sighed a little and spoke in a regal voice. "Discord...a draconequus and in love with my daughter... At one end I should just send you back to where you belong, back over the stone wall, but that would be an act of selfishness. I will not judge you, not yet."

As he heard the words that came from Father's mouth, they were the complete opposite of that that what he had expected. The Draconequus kept listening closely to Father's closing words. "Make my daughter happy. More, I do not ask from you Chao- I mean, Discord."

"I, I will do my best, your majesty," said Discord who was literally flattered at the words he got to hear.

Mother took over the words as Father didn't had any left and she spoke with a regal yet caring voice. "You are free to stay in the Castle, sleep in the same room as my daughter but you will be given your own room. One of the servants will show you it."

Discord had a little twinkle in his eyes, he was released, released from the tyranny of the Draconequus land. He didn't had to return to that cursed place. He could stay with his new found love and for that, he cared the most.

"Now please, go Discord," said Mother with a slight smile on her face.

Discord bowed respectfully before the two and spoke his words. "I thank you, the both of you." He stood back up and walked with the servant to his own room.

As the door to the throne closed once again, Mother looked to Father. "Are we doing the right thing? I mean can he, a Chaos-Maker, make our daughter happy?" he spoke to his wife while stroking a hoof through her mane.

Mother pondered her head for a short time and closed her eyes in a relaxing manner. "His heart says yes, but his mind, is unclear about this matter..." she eventually spoke up.

Father let out a deep sigh and made his reply. "All we can do... Is hope then..."

Celestia and Luna talked to each other about the happened events until somepony knocked on her door of Celestia's bedroom, the room the two sisters took refuge in. "Come in," said Celestia and the door slowly opened, in the doorway stood Discord.

The younger sister stood up and walked towards the doorway. "I shall leave you two alone, for now," she said giggling. Discord made way for Luna to pass and smiled friendly at her. The dark blue mare returned the smile and trotted over to her own bedroom. In there she would continue on her many experiments or just watch the skies of other worlds.

Discord looked into the bedroom of the Alicorn and noticed the big bed, big enough for the both of them, a desk with chair and pictures on the wall of Celestia and her family through the years. The windows had beautiful maroon colored curtains before them. The walls had a loving wallpaper on them and Discord just felt the harmony the room gave away, striking against his own chaotic nature, causing him to winces a little in pain, but it slowly disappeared. Celestia didn't notice that as she stood and looked out the window as her attention slowly turned to him after the wince.

"You must be very tired, coming from that far, all the way to here... You need some rest, right?"

Discord nodded and walked a little further in the room, closing the door behind him. "I, I am tired yes." he said. "I walked for Chaos knows how long before I met you and add the walk to the castle..."

"Then come, sleep with me, my love," said Celestia as she charged up her horn a little and the blankets moved away.

The Draconequus didn't really know what to do but let Celestia enter the bed first. "Ladies first," he said after she made herself comfortable in bed. He smiled a little and then came into bed with her, covering them with the blankets using his magic.

Celestia came closer to Discord and she started to cuddle him a bit, as he started to cuddle back, they looked each other in the eyes and got lost in them again, bringing their lips closer together and resulting in a small kiss. After a short while they broke the kiss and just kept cuddling the other. Neither of them wanted to let the other one go.

"Night Discord," said the white mare with a loving, but tired voice.

"Night Celestia," said Discord in the same manner.

They kept cuddling but slowly their sleep caught them and both fell asleep, still hugging each other. The both of them entering a wonderful dream as the night passed them by.


	3. Chapter 3

"_It feels like I fell asleep, and woke up in a nightmare._

_Fallen into a world of chaos, you're the reason that I'm here."_

As the sun slowly rose back up from its dark sleep did the two lovebirds woke up in each others forelegs and arms as they were gazing at each other deeply in the eyes. "Morning Celestia." Discord spoke with a loving voice. "Slept well?"

Celestia began to smile upon the sight of her lover. "It wasn't a dream at all then, and yes I slept very well."

"Oh, then what kind of dream did you had?" asked Discord out of curiosity.

The mare giggled and made her reply. "That I met the love of my life, a young draconequus named Discord."

The draconequus chuckled lightly as he began to cuddle his love. "He is very real to me, my love." he replied with a loving tone in voice. She cuddled him in return and looked him loving in the eyes as she again got lost in them and moved in for another kiss.

But some time later a knock on the door did its turn through the room. The both of them shocked a little as the young mare took the word. "W-Who is there?"

"Tia, what are you still doing in here at this hour?" asked the female voice on the other side.

"W-What do you? It is morning." Celestia replied in a bit of a confused tone in her voice.

"Morning? It is already afternoon sis!" That revelation shocked the mare a little and she opened the curtain with her magic. As the curtains opened themselves, she was met by the bright light of the afternoon sun, resulting in her closing them again.

"W-What do you need Luna?" the mare asked while she fell back in her pillow.

"I? I need nothing sis. Mother asked me to see if you are doing alright," answered Luna.

Celestia moaned a little uneasy while she snuggled herself back in the blankets of the bed while Discord answered the words. "We are doing just fine."

"Alright. Say, do you two plan to come out anytime soon or not?" asked the blue mare in a teasing manner.

"Luna, please, I am not in the mood right now," answered the elder sister as the younger one giggled softly and her hooves could be heard leaving the door.

"We really should go out my love," said Discord but as he looked to Celestia who was already back to sleep. He let go a small chuckle as he let it go and cuddled her comfortable while gently stroking her mane. He tried not to wake her up and slowly fell back to sleep himself.

Back in the throne room sat both Mother and Father on the chair itself as Luna walked back in. Mother smiled to her and she asked in a polite tone. "And? What did she say?"

The younger alicorn stood before the throne as she spoke with a playful tone in her voice. "They are doing well, but give them some time though."

Father nodded under a gentle chuckle and Mother replied with words of his own. "Alright Luna, you are free to do what you want now."

Luna nodded and spread her wings, she gave a couple powerful flaps with them and slowly got airborne. She found herself hovering slightly before her parents. "Then I am going to fly a little and just see where it ends. And yes, I will stay out of trouble," she spoke under a giggle before she flew off where she disappeared out of sight. She went off to unknown places, but places that always gave her something fun to do.

Mother allowed herself to giggle as well when Luna left and her eyes fell on her beloved husband. "She is just like you." Father just chuckled and began to cuddle his ever so loved wife while giving her a kiss on the lips.

"So now we just wait for the lovebirds? Next to our normal duties that is." Mother spoke up after the kiss and she placed her head on Father's shoulder, who wrapped a hoof around her.

"Yes, that is the best we can do yes," he said and his own head rested against that of his wife. His hoof made a stroking manner up and down her shoulder as they began to cuddle the other ever so lovingly.

Back in the bedroom let Celestia a soft moan go as she gently woke up while her eyes fell upon the sleeping Discord. She ever so gently poked him, what resulted in him also being disturbed from his sleep. His eyes opened themselves while staring back into those of the mare before she blinked a little. "Ugh, what time is it?" Discord spoke after the blinking of his love.

"Evening, I know that far," she replied as the curtains opened, only to reveal the red of the descending sun. She opened the curtain once more and watched the descending sun.

The draconequus rose up in the bed and rubbed his own eyes a little bit. He then processed on with stretching himself a little bit. "I, I think it is better to go out now," he said while he removed himself out of the bed. Once he stood back on the ground he stretched himself once again. Some of his bones gently snapped back on their respectable places as he released some moans.

"Fine then," his love replied in a nagging tone and she also crawled out of bed. The young mare stretched herself as well and some bones in her body also snapped back into place due to long periods of not moving.

"I must admit, it was a nice sleep." Discord said as he looked to Celestia under a smile.

"A night of many to remember my love," giggled the white Alicorn as she started to brush her manes with the help of her magic and a comb.

"I am sure of that my dear," said Discord as a gentle blush formed itself on his face.

Celestia made her way over to the bathroom where she began to refresh herself. Discord had turned himself over to the many windows and walked up to them. He began to simply gaze over the land he could see from them. The draconequus gave his eyes the time to look at everything and store it in his mind. The slowly falling in night created a beautiful picture of the land.

But the more his eyes gazed upon into the wonderful land, the more it became a twisted, chaotic version of itself. It came in flashes before his eyes what resulted in the draconequus jumping a little away from the windows while trying to get the cruel images out of his head. His eyes fell on the bathroom door and he took notice of the locked state which caused him to sigh very little in relief.

He looked back into the room as another flash appeared before his eyes. Instead of the wall with pictures he saw a shredded wall. The pictures all smashed or even removed. Discord shook his head while praying for the images to go away but they didn't left. "What, what is happening!?" he whispered to himself as his eyes went all over the place. The Draconequus carefully walked up to the 'shredded' wall as his eyes fixed themselves upon it in utter terror. "How, what and why?" he spoke ever so softly. In his mind echoed a dark and twisted laughter and he began bashing his head into the wall in an attempt to get it out of there.

In the meantime was Celestia was making herself up, brushed her teeth, cleaned her hooves and continued to brush her coat and mane. She softly began to hum some songs while most of her mind was filled with love, love for her parents, her sister, but above all, the love she and Discord shared for each other.

If she only knew what was happened on the other side of the door.

"Why, won't, it, leave!?" said Discord who kept bashing his head into the wall. "What is the problem here in the first place!?" He looked back into the room and another horrible sight, the whole room under the influence of chaos magic. "No... This is... No!" he said while his eyes went all over the room.

The door to the bathroom began to unlock itself and the second Discord heard the door opening was his attention turned to it and watched the mare coming out. He deeply hoped everything would leave. It was a fools luck without a doubt but the visions did indeed fade from both his eyes and mind as he gazed upon the beautiful made up mare. He managed to take his eyes off of her for a little and took a quick look outside where he saw that the land had returned to his normal side.

"Ready for dinner, my love?" asked Celestia lovingly while a smile formed itself on her face.

Discord shook the past events off of himself and nodded to Celestia. "That would be good, yes," he spoke as even he managed to get a faint smile on his face. The Draconequus opened the door of the bedroom and made a polite movement with his hand. "Ladies first." The mare giggled lightly as she made her way through the door before waiting for him on the other side.

He walked out of the bedroom as well and closed the door behind him. Then the both of them began to walk down and through the castle, they headed towards the royal dining room where the rest of the family would already be present. They passed many hallways in which were windows that Discord stared out of.

Eventually they stood before a closed door. Some voices could be heard coming from inside as Celestia smiled while she heard them. "We just have to wait a little longer." He nodded to her as his hand, followed by his arm, placed itself in the neck of the alicorn. It resulted in him holding her in a loving manner.

When the doors finally opened the massive dining room as revealed. A near round golden room, mixed with platinum pillars, candles lighting up the room and windows walking in half a circle, it provided a panoramic field of view was revealed to the creature. Two enormous doors separated the dining room with a balcony. The dining table as a round table and two places where still free. One next to Mother and one next to that spot. Father and Luna sat on the opposite direction of Mother.

Discord just had one look at it and his mouth literally dropped to the ground. "This, is your dining room?" he whispered to Celestia after her had managed to get his lower jaw back up again.

She giggled and nodded to his words. "It is, yes."

A Unicorn servant walked up to the two and bowed before them in a polite manner. "Welcome, to the dining room, sir," spoke a servant. "May I guide the lady and sir to their seats?" They both nodded and followed the unicorn to the table. The servant charged up his horn and moved two chairs back for them to take place. Which they did and the servant pushed the chair back to the table with his magic.

The unicorn bowed once more and trotted off, leaving the family. Discord's eyes fell on Father and Luna, then back to Mother and Celestia. Nopony had started yet and he had no idea what to do, except wait as well.

Suddenly there was another, unseen set of doors that opened and unicorns walked in with a graceful trot. Each of them carried dishes with their magic. They all walked around the table before placing the dishes on it and then walked back out again as if they were never there.

Discord blinked a couple times at the sight and looked to Celestia, for he didn't know how to react to all of it. She smiled to him and nodded. This was more than enough for him to calm down. He gazed at the served meal and water already danced in his mouth, but he tried his best to hold himself.

"Let us enjoy this lovely looking dinner, shall we?" asked Mother while she looked to everypony. All of them nodded and they started to help themselves. Discord looked at it and used his own magic to pick a couple things up and placed them on his own plate.

"Might I say this looks all delicious?" said Discord. Mother and Father looked at him and smiled. He didn't fully understood it though why they smiled to him or why they were so no nice to him. Something he needed to ask that in private. For with his love around him, he didn't want to ruin the mood and began eating the tasty food.

"So Celestia, how was your day?" asked Father after he had swallowed the first piece of his dinner.

She giggled lightly and then spoke her reply. "I... Excuse me, we, had a stay-in-bed-day. As we both really didn't want to come out. To be honest, we just woke up."

He chuckled lightly and added to it. "It is true. We did just woke up." Now even Father couldn't hold himself and just chuckled along with Discord.

Mother let go a small giggle and then looked to Luna. "And you, my daughter?"

Luna started to smile brightly and spoke with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice. "I have been flying through most of the land, been to a couple interesting places. Even had some tea in the tower of mister The Bearded with him. He is such a sweetheart to talk to!"

Discord looked a little odd at hearing the name and quietly asked Celestia. "Who is this, mister The Bearded, she is speaking of?"

"Starswirl the Bearded, one of the most talented unicorns and a close friend of my parents," answered Celestia. "You might meet him someday soon." He nodded to her in an understanding way and kept listening to Luna's story who talked in detail what they did.

"And then he showed me a couple shooting stars racing high in the sky itself! They were just so beautiful, and when he moved his head, the stars followed!" said Luna happily. "Also, I told him about you Tia. That you and Discord, was it right? Are together! He plans to come by tomorrow."

"The name is Discord yes," he said as Mother and Father looked at their daughter and smiled.

"Sounds like you had a great day sister," said Celestia after the story was done.

They all kept eating and sharing stories until Luna took note of Discords his silence and, as innocent as it was meant, asked the wrong question at the wrong time "What is your story if I may ask Discord?"

As he heard the question did Discord freeze in his tracks as he gently placed his fork down on his plate as her ears dropped to his head. "I, I do not wish to speak about that." Everypony looked at him and an uncomfortable feeling began to rise in him. "E-Excuse me everypony," he said as he stood up from the table. He left the dining room and made his way towards his own room. His love sighed and looked to her family, not knowing if she should go after him or stay with them.

As the draconequus ventured through the wonderful hallways of the palace he thought back to his life which he left not two days ago. "Where do I truly belong?" he thought out loud. Hundreds of thoughts raced through him but eventually leading to one conclusion. "Maybe, maybe it is too early to judge now..."

But of one thing he was more then sure. He loved Celestia and he would never, ever, return over the wall and thus back to his old home. He sighed a little and started to flap his wings before starting to hover over the ground.

He hovered through the many halls of the palace before finally reaching his own room where he opened the door. His wings retracted and where tucked back against his body, it caused him to fall on the ground. He landed on his legs as he walked into the candle illuminated room and had a look around.

The same design as the one of Celestia with the only exception being that the pictures were missing and the curtains were a deep blue. For some reason, he liked that color. He walked down to the bed and sat on it while trying to forget those horrible memories.

"I am not hungry either any more. Mother, Father, sister. Please excuse me," said Celestia as she stood up from her chair and walked out the dining room, looking for her love.

Luna's face turned from her happy look, to a sad look as she watched her sister leave. The door of the room closed and Luna was the only one who said something, but the words she spoke were said in a sad tone. "Guess I said something wrong..." The three of them kept eating their dinner but the mood on table wasn't the happiest one.

Discord sat down on the bed and he looked out the many windows which were overlooking the wonderful land. He smiled a little at the sight and laid down on his bed, placing his back again the wall, a pillow separated his snakelike body and the cold wall. "Why did she had to ask that question?" he asked himself while looking outside. "Guess she had the right to know... But she didn't know my history... I want to tell my story, but it was, so sudden." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. The young draconequus was in deep doubt then, doubt if he made the right choice by leaving.

Celestia walked through the many halls also questioning herself, she thought that is she maybe brought it very lightly to him, that he wanted to tell it. But the biggest doubt she had was the same as Discord had, that she left the dining room.

"I just hope things get better, for all of us," she wished out loud. In her mind it was chaos, thoughts ran through her mind freely through her mind. Both pleasant and not so pleasant ones. She hoped for the best but prepared for the worst. A couple hallways later she stood before the door of his room. She sighed a little but then slowly, shaking, moved a hoof up and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

Discord heard the knock and shocked up from his thoughts, opening his eyes and looking at the door. "Who is it?" he asked softly.

"It is me, my love," the mare replied.

"Please come in Celestia." The door was then slowly opened by Celestia's magic and she stood in the doorway. Her eyes looked to him on the bed. He looked at her and signaled her to come closer.

She took shaky steps forward and stood still next to the bed. "Please my love, lay next to me," he said. She slowly moved up the bed and placed herself next to him, laying on her back. He looked lovingly at her as he wrapped an arm around her, gently stroking her mane. She looked lovingly back and started to cuddle him deeply. Discord let go a small smile and kept gently stroking his love her manes.

Back in the dining room all three of them were done and Father looked to Luna. "Shall we practice some magic my daughter?" The blue mare nodded while standing up, eager to begin. "Alright then, I will meet you in the garden. You go ahead first." Luna let go a small yet cute squee and trotted off, spreading her wings a little as she walked towards the garden.

Father's eyes fell on Mother in a questioning way as she sighed, not knowing the answer to the question. "I suppose we have to give them time, the both of them, honey," said Mother with a doubtful voice. "As it is too early now, they know each other for, two days now." Father nodded to her words and he walked off to the garden as well.

Mother was the last one to leave the table and she began to dwell a little to the castle. Something she always did as she was in doubt.

Discord kept stroking the mane of his love as he got again lost in her eyes and kissed her lightly on her cheek. She giggled a little from the kiss and kept snuggling against him. They snuggled until the night set in and the moon shined beautiful through the windows. He closed the curtains with his magic, cutting the moon off from the room and soon after that, he fell deeply asleep, letting Celestia rest on him.

Time passed for quite the bit before the door leading to his room opened slowly and Mother peeked her head in lightly and smiled at the sight the fell into her eyes before leaving for her own bed. Father and Luna were busy in the garden for most of the night but eventually they also went to bed.

The next morning Discord slowly woke up while his eyes gazed at the sleeping beauty next to him and started to gently stroke her manes again. After some time she slowly woke up from the stroking and she smiled to him.

"Morning my love," she said to him.

"Morning my dear," he replied. She started to snuggle him again for some time but eventually she stood up and walked to the door.

The draconequus looked a little surprised to this sight while Celestia turned herself around. "We must make us ready for mister The Bearded, I don't want him to believe you are a filthy creature. Since you are not my love."

"Ooh. That way," he said and smelled himself a little before pulling an unpleasant face. "Then, then I shall take a good bath for now." She giggled and trotted out of his room, back to her own to refresh herself as well as he did the same.

After a long bath had Discord finally entered the throne room where he looked all made up he looked even prettier than he already did in Celestia's eyes. The mare was sitting on the throne next to Mother and as he walked up to the throne and stood before them. Celestia looked Mother in the eyes and she nodded. Celestia moved her head to Discord, signaling him to come up the throne as well.

He looked to Father who, surprisingly, let go a small smile and nodded as well. Carefully he walked up the steps of the throne. His inner chaos conflicted with the harmony of the throne causing him to become a little dizzy, but he tried his best not to show it as he reached the platform where they all sat and took place next to Celestia. He sat in a relaxing manning with a lowered body so he could cross her arms over the floor of the throne while he nuzzled Celestia's cheek, who let out a small giggle.

It wasn't long after that when the door opened again and a young looking unicorn stallion stood in the opening, wearing a cloak and hat and already having quite the long beard. Discord looked at the him and inspected it deeply. The stallion walked up to the throne and bowed before the royal family. "Morning your majesties," he said as he bowed before them.

"Rise back up Starswirl, and a good morning to you as well," said Father as he gained a smile of delight on his face. Starswirl did as asked and his eyes fell on the royal family with a gentle smile of his own.

His glance stopped by Discord as the smile slowly disappeared. It was being replaced with a neutral look. "So it is true what you told me Luna. Your sister indeed is in love with a chaos-maker. Excuse me for the term. Allow me to introduce myself. Starswirl the Bearded is the name," the stallion spoke as his eyes met those of Discord.

The Draconequus frowned a little at hearing the words of 'chaos-maker' but shook it off him. "The name is Discord. A pleasure to meet you mister The Bearded," he replied instead.

Starswirl chuckled lightly while he slowly pulled a hoof through his beard after the words of the Draconequus. "At least you are well mannered. I appreciate that in any creature," he said and a smile reappeared in his face.

The stallion began to talk to Discord about all sorts of things, the Draconequus couldn't do much besides answering as honest as he could. Mother, Father, Luna and even Celestia hung on his lips as he replied to the questions that were asked to him, until the general questions about the Ddaconequus were answered and Starswirl asked the same question Luna did the night before. "And what is your story if I may ask?" Every pony's pupils became small as they looked to Discord and Starswirl.

The draconequus sighed deeply and began to recall his memory. "It is not a time I like to speak about, stronger, I want to forget everything up until the point I met my love. But I suppose, I can tell it, one last time," he said and took a deep breath. "I appeared, decades ago. As a draconequus just appears, we are not born. I never felt myself home between the others, they were too chaotic for my liking. I always refused to learn the deeper arts of Chaos Magic and they all teased me for it. Well, they almost tortured me for not doing it. I had dreams of going over the stone wall for longer, but I never dared to do it, I always was to scared. Until one day I just did. I will not go deeper into this, I just want to forget it all. Sorry if it isn't the answer you hoped for mister The Bearded."

Starswirl nodded in an understanding way to Discord's words and made a reply of his own. "I hoped for nothing to be honest. But I am glad you shared your story with us. I also understand it you want to forget it all and I wish you the best of luck with it. You are always welcome in my tower." Celestia wrapped a hoof around her love while she nuzzled his cheek to comfort him after his story.

Mother asked a servant to bring a tea for everypony and a chair for Starswirl, who nodded while trotting off. Some time later he came back and gave him a chair and a cup of tea to everypony. Casual talks were started about the weather, past events, learned spells and so on. Starswirl even showed them all a few powerful yet wonderful spells, Discord and Celestia looked in awe at them as the hold each other and lightly cuddled each other.

"Discord, do you want to show some magic of your own?" asked Starswirl after he was done with his demonstration and took place back on his chair.

The draconequus looked at all of them before she shook his head. "I, I prefer not, for my spells aren't the most pleasant ones, unless you all want to turn into food... Or having me bend all of reality..." Luna looked to him and giggled lightly at the words. Father nodded in an understanding way, as did Mother. Celestia kept cuddling her love and didn't let them go and cuddled her deeply and lovingly back.

"Children, if you want to leave, you have or permission," said Mother after some time of talking.

Celestia stood up and she spoke up. "Then I will be in my room, Discord, I will see you soon there. I have something planned for us this lovely afternoon." She walked off the steps and spread her wings in the middle of the room before slowly flapping them while getting airborne. The mare flew through the open doors leading to the balcony and disappeared out of sight.

Discord started to feel a little uneasy and wanted to go as well but something stopped him from doing so, despite the harmony of Mother and Father hurting him a little, he also felt the love, the love Luna gave off. It was that feeling that calmed him down by a lot while his eyes fell on everypony. But his inner chaos kept conflicting with him. "I am going to stretch my wings as well.", he eventually spoke while standing up and leaving the throne.

"Just make sure you are back again when dinner will be served." Mother said as she looked to him.

He looked back and nodded. "I will ma'am." He spread his Pegasus wing and bat wing and flapped them, starting to lift off the ground as he flew slowly out the balcony door. Flying high up to a cloud and landed on it, looking down at the peaceful land below him.

"Well if they are all gone, I go as well, mother, father, mister The Bearded, please excuse me," said Luna as she stood up and walked off the throne.

"Alright my daughter, the same goes for you, be back by dinner, otherwise your mother will get mad," said Father in a chuckling tone.

The mare giggled and nodded. "I will father." And she trotted off into the many halls of the palace.

Starswirl looked at the closing door while he peeked if it was safe to speak for his words. "I still have my doubts about the chaos-maker."

"We all have, old friend," replied Father who looked to him under a small sigh. "What do you think?" Mother turned her attention to Starswirl as well.

"His eyes are on love, so is his heart, I have seen that, but his head," said Starswirl as he tapped his own head. "Is the thing what worries me the most. He is, and always will be a chaos-maker at heart and you know that."

Mother nodded to the Unicorn's words and she then said. "As much as it is true, we can not interfere. If two creatures are bonded by love and love alone, who are you to break it?"

The normally so fierce Father thought about those words but eventually spoke her words. "As much as I want to argue this statement, I must agree on it though."

Starswirl looked at them both and sighed a little. "Time will tell this tale sadly, either it is for the better or worse. We can only see." Father and Mother nodded as they looked to Starswirl.

"That is indeed the best we can do. For now," said Father. "But when he goes too far, I shall react without mercy."

The stallion nodded in an agreeable manner and replied. "I see your point and I do agree on it, I just hope it never has to happen."

"Starswirl, we both would like to give you something, something you need to store of us until the time is there for it to be used." said Mother.

The bearded Unicorn looked up to her and replied to her words. "May I ask for what occasion?"

"The lands darkest hour," answered Father and the answer he got left Starswirl little shocked.

"W-Wait, before we go any further, what exactly do you want me to store?" he asked in a polite manner.

"These," said Mother as she levitated a small container and opened it, revealing five necklaces and a tiara. "We have called them, the _Elements Of Harmony_."

"I, I see your majesties. I shall guard these items with my life," said Starswirl at the sight of it. Mother gave him a nod as she closed the container again and levitated it to Starswirl, who hid it under his cloak.

As Discord looked down at the land below him, it slowly turned once again into a chaotic version of it. No matter where he looked, chaos was the only thing to be seen. He tried to shake it off and eventually it worked when he heard a familiar voice, "I see you already found a spot, my love."

He looked up to see who it was and smiled at the figure who came down. the white coated alicorn mare took place on the cloud as well and she wrapped a wing over him. "Wonderful isn't it?" she said while looking down.

"It is indeed, but I know something, much more wonderful," said Discord as he looked to Celestia. She giggled lightly and looked back to him. Their eyes met and they got lost in them again as they both saw a spark in each others eyes and slowly moved their heads together, their lips finally making contact with each other. Ending eventually up in a passionate, loving kiss, as the cloud flew away over the land.

_But one day, would change their lives, their futures, the future of the land itself._

Years passed and Celestia had finally became a full grown alicorn and Discord a full grown draconequus. She then was around the size of her mother and Discord was half her size bigger. He was able to curl up around his love when needed. Next to his size the only noticeable changes were his pupils had one become noticeable bigger and he had a goatee under his chin and his fang had grown in size.

Also, in the years that went by Discord had forgotten about his past and grew even closer to Celestia, who grew closer to him. But his chaotic hallucinations kept coming every now and then but the pain in he got from the presence of Mother and Father had disappeared over time and vice versa.

Celestia woke up in her bed and gazed a little around, looking at the sleeping face of Discord, she sighed peacefully and gently stroked his face with a hoof. She began to smile at the light twitches of his eyelids and they slowly opened. "Morning Tia," he said in a loving tone.

She giggled lightly and gave him a kiss on his lips. He kissed back and opened the curtains with his magic. It revealed the rising sun over the land. He ever so gently broke the kiss and said in his loving tone. "Another wonderful day ahead my love."

"But not as wonderful as you," she spoke in a reply and Discord blushed lightly and kept snuggling his love.

Yet in the throne room Mother and Father were busy making preparation something different. They were getting too old to rule and had to give the crowns over to their daughters. Mother walked over to a small table, looking at a set of golden hoof shoes, crest and crown. She smiled at the wonderful forge works but also sighed a little. She turned her attention to the table on the opposite side and began walking towards it, looking at the glass glittered hoof shoes and the dark metal crest and crown, letting go a small tear.

Father sat on the throne looking from his position to the pieces and let go a tear himself. Mother walked back up the throne and sat next to him. "It is time honey, to do this for our daughters," said Mother as she lightly cuddled Father.

A servant knocked on the door and Celestia opened it with her magic. "Oh, I, I am sorry, am I, interrupting?" Both of the love birds shook their head in a disagreeable manner and the servant walked further in. "Your parents want to speak to you Celestia, make yourself ready."

The mare nodded while Discord looked a little confused at it all. "M-Might I ask why, they want to see her?" She didn't answer him at first and stood up from the bed before she made her way towards the bathroom to refresh herself.

"The Change of Rulers..." Celestia spoke sadly as she opened the bathroom door.

"What is that? Why do you sound so sad?" he asked in confusion.

"Master Discord, y-you will see what it means," said the servant as she walked away, leaving him on the bed. he began question the upcoming events deeply.

After a little while Celestia walked out the bathroom all made up and ready for it. She looked to Discord and smiled lightly. "You really don't want this, do you? " he said.

She gently shook her head and spoke with a sad voice. "If there was another way, I would have taken it... Discord my love, make yourself as you know to." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He nodded and after the kiss, he stroked her cheek lightly with his eagle claw. "The most beautiful thing alive..."

It took him a lot less time than her but eventually Discord left the bathroom and walked up to Celestia, looking all pretty. "Discord, will you stand by my side?" asked Celestia who was shivering in fear for the coming events.

"I will my love, I will stand by your side. Everything will be alright," he said with as a warm smile appeared on his face.

"T-Thank you."

Another knock on the door was heard and Discord opened the door. He smiled to another servant and greeted him happily. "Morning, my dear."

"Morning master Discord, it, it is time," said the servant and then turned around, walking away again. The draconequus nodded and took a deep breath.

Discord walked up to Celestia and he repeated the words. "It is time."

She nodded and slowly began to leave the room, walking through the wonderful hallway's of the palace, with Discord following her closely. She knew what was going to happen, and she did not look forward to it. But there was no other way to do this, this had to be done. A small tear left her eyes, rolling down her cheek, eventually it reached her chin, where it fell onto the hard, cold, palace floor.

As they reached the door leading to the throne room, they saw Luna standing nervously before it, Lune looked up to Celestia and smiled while shivering. She nuzzled her sister lightly and stood next to her. "Is it really time?" Luna asked shivering in fear. Her elder sister could only nod to it, for she had no idea herself, except a vague rumor. Discord stood next to his love and gave a last stroke on her cheek.

Then the doors opened opened themselves to reveal the throne room.

As both mares and the draconequus walked into the throne room the atmosphere wasn't a pleasant one. All three of them allowed their eyes to look at the changed throne room. One side looked like the sun, while the other looked like the moon. It was an impressive play of light to see but as Celestia and Luna looked further did their horrors came true.

They both saw the crests, crowns and hoof shoes, implying it was indeed time. They stopped before the throne and Discord took a couple steps aside from his love as he also looked to the throne, seeing the elderly Mother and Father. The sisters lowered on their front hooves which resulted in a deep bow before them at the same time.

Mother sighed deeply and managed to speak with a regal voice "Rise back up my children. You probably know what day it is today." They both nodded as the rose back up from their bowing position.

Father took over the word and spoke on the same tone as Mother. "Today is the day, that the old rulers, give over the crown, to the new rulers. Luna, come forward please."

The younger sister shivered even more as she walked up the throne and stood before the old rulers. Father looked at her and smiled lightly. "Luna, daughter of the Moon... Do you accept to become princess of the night, and carry it's duties with respect and honor?"

She slowly nodded and Father gave a nod back while pointing to the moon part of the room. "If you want to wait over there please." The mare slowly walked off the steps towards the pointed place and awaited what would happen next.

Mother looked to other daughter and smiled lightly. "Celestia, come forward please." The elder sister gathered her guts for as much as she could and slowly walked up the steps, standing before her beloved mother and father. She tried to let go a smile as well, but didn't let one go. Mother sighed a little and then spoke up. "Celestia, daughter of the Sun... Do you accept to become princess of the sun, and carry it's duties with respect and honor?"

Celestia didn't nod in silence but she opened her mouth. "I will."

Mother nodded and she pointed to the sun part of the room. "If you want to wait over there, please do," said Mother as Celestia nodded and walked to the pointed place.

Both Mother and Father walked off the throne. Father walked to Luna as Mother walked to Celestia. Discord stood aside and kept looking as Mother walked up to her daughter and nuzzled her lightly. "Don't fear what will happen my daughter, embrace it," she said as she lifted up the hoof shoes and signaled her to lift up a leg so she could put them on.

"I, I don't know if I can do it mother," said the white alicorn in a scared tone as she lifted up her hooves one by one.

"I am sure you can do it, I am most certain of it," said Mother as she finished applying the hoof shoes.

"But what if I, I fail?" asked Celestia shivering. "Where will you be to help me?" Mother looked at her daughter and let go a small smile, before she picked up the crest piece.

"I will always be with you my daughter, guiding you through the hardest of times." spoke Mother softly while she tried to reassure Celestia as she applied the crest piece.

"Will you do that mommy?" said Celestia in a almost filly sounding voice.

Mother nodded and spoke in a motherly, caring voice "I will." She lifted up the crown and placed it on Celestia's head which made the attire complete. Mother took a couple steps back before she looked at her daughter and smiled at the sight. "You look like a true princess." A small tear left her eyes as she looked to Father's side. Father placed the small crown on Luna's head and also took a step back, looking at his daughter and then to Mother, nodding.

"The time is nigh," he said.

Mother and Father both charged up their horn and pointed them up, towards the skies. At the tip of the horn were spheres of light created which became bigger and bigger as time went on. Both daughters looked at it and hold their ground. Suddenly the spheres broke out into streams of light which surrounded both Mother and Celestia, as it also happened to Father and Luna. Discord looked at it and winced a little pain due to the high levels of harmony, but managed to get a hold of himself.

As Celestia looked up to her mother and she saw her eyes glowing white as she spoke to her daughter. "Celestia... Daughter of the Sun... I hereby give you my soul, to become the princess of the sun."

As she heard the spoken words did her pupil shrunk to near nothing as she slowly started to tear up. "N-No mother, don't do it... P-Please, don't," she brought out in pain, but it was too late. Mother began to dissolve into near nothing as the streams of light entered both the crown and crest piece. Celestia looked at but couldn't do anything against it.

After all the streams of light entered the pieces, the sphere broke and Celestia looked into the throne room, all she saw was her little sister, Discord and the play of light. "M-Mother? F-Father?" she said while looking at the throne room.

She looked to Luna and noticed something odd about her sister. "L-Luna, your m-mane..."

Luna heard her sisters voice and looked to her, seeing something odd herself. "Y-Your m-mane!" The both of them started to shiver a little as they walked up to each other and then walked to a mirror in the throne room, revealing their manes were flowing.

The mare of the younger sister was a dark blue color with a light, almost transparent look at each end. As Celestia looked in the mirror she saw her manes gained colors and was flowing freely. As per usual it did cover up one of her eyes. "W-What i-is this sis?" asked Luna scared.

Celestia sighed deeply but eventually spoke her mind on the matter. "I, I think t-they are, Mother a-and Father, i-in a way..."

Luna sighed deeply as she heard the words and looked at the mirror image of herself and her sister. "Will mother and father ever return to us?"

Celestia gave her a reassuring look and a light smile to her beloved sister. "I am certain they will Luna, I am certain."

The blue mare hugged her sister tightly as some tears rolled down her face. "I, I will miss them Tia" she said whimpering.

"Shh, shh. It is alright Luna," she said while she hugged her sister in return and gently stroked her back in a comfortable manner.

As Discord looked at the sight burned the harmony of both sisters together him up. It was not heavily but enough to let him grab to his chest a little while wincing in pain. He walked a little more back off from them, in the vain hope it would stop and when he finally reached the dark shadows of the wall, the burning in his chest, indeed stopped.

The sisters hugged each other for some time before Luna ever so gently broke it and said her words. "If, if you need me, I, I will be in my room Tia." The elder mare nodded and let her sister go, who slowly walked out of the throne room. Towards her own room where she fell on her bed and closed her eyes while trying to get some sleep or at least try to process the passed events.

Celestia walked up to Discord and she could feel that burning feeling again in his body. He tried his best not to let her notice it too much. But what he didn't know, is that Celestia had the same problem. The closer she came to Discord, the more she started to feel the pain in her chest. But also did her best not to let him notice.

He hugged her tightly and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, my love, thank-you for standing by my side today.." she said with a little pain in her voice.

"It, it was nothing my dear," he said while he started to blush from the kiss.

"Shall we go to bed as well?" asked Discord. Celestia nodded and they both walked back to her bedroom.

As they entered her bedroom undid Celestia herself from the crown, crest and hoof shoes and placed them on a stand a servant brought in while the events happened in the throne room. When she took the attire off let the mare drop herself in the bed as Discord gently laid next to her. He curled his body around her as he began to cuddle her. Luckily for him couldn't the higher levels of harmony be felt anymore. She cuddled him back in a lovingly way but she still felt his inner chaos in her chest.

While the night ventured forward, the lovebirds kept cuddling each other, kissing a little here and there. Eventually Discord fell asleep but Celestia stayed up a little longer, looking at her love. Considering things, things that may not be for the better. She thought of unthinkable things, she couldn't break up with him, he loved her so much, and she loved him back just as much. But what if his chaos became too much? Many, many more of these kind of thoughts ran through her head, But even Celestia couldn't fight off the sleep forever and she placed her head against Discord and fell peacefully asleep.

Luna sat on the throne, guarding the night for the first time ever on her very own. She stood up and walked to the balcony, walking up to the railing and placing her hooves on it, resting herself. She looked up to the star filled skies and the wonderful moon. The alicorn let go a small sigh of both sadness and acceptance while trying to see the faces she had loved and adored for almost all of her life somewhere on the skies.


	4. Chapter 4

"_When you're the only one I've dreamed of, you turned me away._

_Turning me into the monster I am today."_

It took both of the princesses a couple solid weeks to fully accept the facts as they were. To accept the fact their mother and father had become part of them. For Luna bared the very soul of Father in her and Celestia had Mother's.

One day Discord woke up earlier than his love and gave her a kiss on her cheek. The princess slowly began to open her eyes as a small yet warm smile was formed on her face. "Morning my love," she said in a loving tone.

"Morning Tia," he replied and looked her lovingly in the eyes. She started to cuddle up against him as her hooves found her way around him. He wrapped his arms around her and their faces comes closer to each other. Their lips met each other once more, resulting in a loving kiss.

As time began to slowly progress by Celestia broke the kiss and she spoke her words. "I must raise the sun my love. I will meet you in the throne room." Discord nodded to her words and let her go. The mare smiled to him as she removed herself from the bed as her wonderful pink mane was covering one of her equally wonderful eyes. She gracefully made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Discord snapped his fingers and the curtains began to open themselves and let the room bath in the moonlight. He let go a small sigh and got out of bed as well and walked up to one of the windows where he started to enjoy the view. His eyes dropped themselves on the by then infamous solar altar where his love would raise the sun. And with its raising it would be creating the day.

The door of the bathroom slowly opened itself once again as the princess walked back into the room. Discord turned his head towards her as he heard the sounds and a bright smile stood on his face. She made her way to him and gave the Draconequus a kiss on his lips. "Are you going to watch?" she asked after their lips had parted again.

He gave her a confirming nod after she spoke her words. "I wouldn't want to miss this for anything." Discord spoke as his lion paw made its way through the pink mane as they gently placed their noses against each other. Their eyes simply stared into the to those of the other. After a good minute of just staring began the princess to make her way towards the altar below.

Celestia trotted past the throne room and her eyes caught a lonely Luna who sat on the throne. She walked further into the room and nodded to her sister. Luna gave her a nod in return and a small smile before she hopped off of the throne. "Morning Tia," she spoke up as she walked up to her sister.

"Morning sister, are you ready to go to bed?" asked Celestia in a caring tone. The both of the mares wrapped their front hooves around each other, what resulted in a tight hug.

"Almost sister, after the sun is raised and I had dinner, then I shall go to bed." Luna spoke up and the princess of the sun nodded to her words. With the greatest of care they broke the sisterly hug and Celestia charged up her horn a little with her magic she opened a small door that was hidden within the wall. A door that revealed her whole royal attire.

Celestia began to levitate her hoof shoes, chest piece and crown which placed themselves on their respectable places. Luna witnessed the sight and saw the color flew back into her sisters mane as she gently walked up to Celestia. "Meet me after the sun rise sister." Luna said as she left the room. The white princess looked at her sister leaving and she knew what she meant.

The white alicorn quickly made her way over to the balcony where she spread her wings majestically and with one powerful flap of them she made herself way through the skies. After a very small flight the princess landed on the altar with grace and began to prepare herself for the upcoming event.

Her eyes fell on the slowly lowering moon of her sister as she charged up her own horn which caused it to be coated in the very light gold aura and pointed it towards the east. Celestia lowered her head to the near ground. Her horn touched it lightly as it kept charging itself with power. The horn began to buzz of the energy stored in it and her coat began to slowly change into the same color as the aura.

The draconequus had a front row seat view at the events as his eyes were fixed on his love performing her duty. Everything appeared to be sugar and nice but in his mind was something terribly wrong for it made him cringe in pain. He heavily shook his head before he grabbed it with his hands. The eyes of Discord fell back down upon the altar and he noticed his love crawling for her life while a shadow was laughing darkly above her. His shadow.

Scared for the sight before him, he began to take steps back and turned his attention back to the bed, only to meet the biggest horror yet. A stone statue of his love, nearly shattered into pieces with his shadows laughing darkly above it. "N-No... I, I won't believe this!" he said and began to walk to the desk. With his lion paw he took out a small piece of paper as in his eagle claw he had a quill. The desperate Draconequus began to write something down on the piece of paper before he just left the castle as a whole. He was in the need to go to somepony, somepony who could help him.

Back on the altar was the horn of the princess buzzing loudly from all the energy stored and her coat was covered in gold colored dust. She slowly began to raise her head up towards the skies and on the horizon. The very top of the sun itself became visible, shining down its first rays of light upon the dark land. The wings began to spread themselves and under a lot of stress Celestia managed to get back in the air, raising the sun even further up into the skies.

The sun kept slowly rising until it was fully visible and eventually rose further up on its own, letting the night fade away and turn into the morning. The princess lowered herself back on the altar and turned her attention to the sun as her horn slowly discharged. A small smile appeared on the princess her face as she felt its warm rays on her coat and walked a little around the garden before making her way back to her bedroom.

When she did finally made her way back to the bedroom her eyes fell on a piece of paper and Celestia charged her horn a little, bringing the paper to her. Her eyes began to read the written words letting go a deep sigh. "Then so it shall be," she said as she turned herself around and began to trot over to her sisters bedroom.

The piece of paper fell down on the bed and on it could the words be read. _My dear love, unfortunately I must leave for the day. I will be back around the evening. Discord_.

After a short trot through the castle, Celestia entered the Lunar Wing and knocked on the door which was encrusted with the moon and a couple stars. "Who is there? How did you got passed the guards!?" a voice said from the other side.

"Luna, it is me," answered Celestia in her normal tone.

"Oh, come in sis," replied her sister from the other side of the door. The white coated alicorn opened the door and moved into her sisters room. But when she entered it was impossible for her eyes not to fall upon the countless measuring devices, spell books and plans which all covered the room. She gazed over the mess and giggled ever so gently. "Luna, how are you ever able to find something here?" she asked as her eyes fell upon her sister.

The blue mare laid down on her bed, on top of the star covered blankets with a book before her. Her head turned itself over to Celestia with a smile of her own. "Organised chaos, Tia."

Celestia walked up to the bed and sat down on it at the edge of it and looked her sister a bit questioning in the eyes. "Organised chaos? How do you mean that?"

"I know where everything is around here, unless somepony changes it." Luna spoke up and Celestia nodded in an understanding way while letting go a small giggle.

"A dangerous way if you ask me, sister. But that is not why I am here. You wanted to speak with me."

Luna closed the book set it aside under a nod. "Yes I want..."

Deep in the land Discord ran and flew as fast as he could through towns, county roads and forests. He wanted answers, he needed answers. No matter where he went ponies yelled at him, spoke nasty words over him, but he didn't care one bit. He had one goal in his eyes.

"Where is it..?" he mumbled in himself as he looked around from the air. "Where does he live!?" He landed in the middle of a field and looked around him. In the far distance was the small town of Trottingham to be seen. Sadly enough it was not what he needed. His eyes began to almost scan the entire surrounding hoping to get at least a sign of where he needed to be.

But all he saw were the green field of grass and a small forest. His ears perked a little at the light rumble in the air and he looked over into the skies. "Heavy storm ahead," he mumbled in himself. His sight removed itself from the approaching storm and back to the ground but this time it ended up looking deep into the nearby forest. The longer he stared into the forest, the more he noticed something unusual. A what appeared to be stone structure. That could be what he needed and began to walk over towards it.

When he finally did reach the stone structure he began to inspect it a bit more. It was to be revealed as a large tower. A large tower that was covered in vegetation but instead of going straight up, this tower had twists everywhere. He walked up to the front door and knocked a couple times.

"Who goes there?" a stallion's voice on the other side asked after the knock.

"Discord," he answered.

"Give me a moment," the voice replied and not much later undid the locks of the door themselves as the door slowly began to open.

Discord slowly walked in and looked around at the bottom floor of the tower. His eyes were looking at the countless books and experiments of Celestia knows what. "Discord, it is good to see you again. It has been a while hasn't it?" the voice spoke in a friendly manner.

Discord looked around trying to find the figure that spoke but failed in finding him. "A while indeed, Starswirl."

The elderly stallion walked off from the stairs which led to the upper levels and smiled to the draconequus. "Please, take a seat Discord, we have a lot of catching up to do."

The mish mash of creatures made his way over to the chair and sat down on it a bit nervously. "Y-yes, a lot o-of catching u-up."

Starswirl noticed the clear as glass nervous look of Discord and he sighed a little in response. The stallion took place in a chair himself and poured two cups of tea with the help of his magic. "What is the problem if I may ask? Why are you so nervous looking?"

He looked a little shocked at him and shook his head in a disagreeable manner. "N-Nothing, nervous, where did you got the idea?"

Starswirl sighed once again and looked to him in his eyes before his words filled the air again. "Discord, I know something is wrong with you, do want to tell it or not?"

"Well, I, I..." he mumbled. The Unicorn leaned a little forward, perking his ears for the words of the Draconequus. "I, I have hallucinations. Chaotic hallucinations of my love and myself... Countless things go through them, unspeakable things," he explained while his eyes rested on the stallion. Starswirl simply set in his chair and nodded to the spoken words.

"I know them, or at least I have heard of them." He stood up from his seat and walked over to one of the bookshelves as his eyes scanned the countless books. After a small amount of time he charged up his horn a little and a small aura placed itself around one of the books. it began to pull itself back and levitated over to the table.

Discord looked over to the thick book and his eyes began to cross already. Starswirl walked back to the table and he let the book rest upon it. After the stallion had moved away the chair, he opened it and began to scan page after page. Mumbles would be released every now and then before another page would be turned. "What are you looking for if I may ask?" asked Discord gently, but Starswirl was too deep in thought to answer him.

"Here we go!" Starswirl said as he pointed to a page. Discord looked at the page but couldn't understand anything from the text written for it was written in ancient Equestrian.

"What does it say?" he asked as he turned his sight back to Starswirl.

"It says, that if a creature doesn't use its powers in a regular base, the power will start to consume the mind, forcing itself to come out. One way or the other," the stallion explained. Discord blinked a couple times to the bearded unicorn in utter confusion. Starswirl sighed a little bit as he saw the look of the draconequus. "What it means is, in order for your hallucinations to stop, you need to release your chaos magic," he added.

At hearing the suggestion became Discord's eyes as small as possible. "N-no! I will not do that! I can not do that!"

"Discord calm down!" Starswirl spoke in a demanding tone. Though the creature couldn't do much else and started to take a couple deep breaths. "I know it will be hard for you. But you must do it. Not for me, not for her, but for yourself, Discord. Otherwise very bad things will happen to you."

The draconequus gave a nod of understanding while he let go a deep sigh. "H-How do I bring this to, to her?"

"A gift."

"A gift?" Discord looked a little confused to Starswirl.

He nodded in return before he spoke his words. "A gift yes. I do know that a draconequus is able to bend reality around a certain part of land. If you do that, you vent your power plus give the Princess a sign of your love."

"A-And you are s-sure, s-she will like it?" Discord asked carefully.

"I am certain of it. She loves you Discord, and you love her," answered Starswirl with a small smile.

The draconequus shook one of Starswirl's hooves heavily as a smile formed itself on his face. "I can not thank you enough for helping me, my friend."

The elderly stallion let go a small chuckle as the events happened. "It was nothing Discord."

"Nothing? You might just have saved my life," he said under a bright smile. Discord let go of the hoof and walked over to the door to exit the tower as Starswirl charged up his horn a little. With his magic he opened the door for him. Discord nodded a last time to him before leaving.

As he stood outside he looked at the dark clouds and just began to haste himself back to the Castle, back to his love. Starswirl closed the door with his magic and let go a sigh, levitating the book back and he walked up the stairs to the higher levels with a questioning look on his face. "Have I done the right thing?"

Some time later Discord landed in the garden of the Castle and he looked around a little, "Now, what to do?" He cracked his fingers a little and snapped them. All the sudden began the whole garden to change. The draconequus looked at the slowly changing garden and started to laugh in a dark way. "Chaos, is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" he yelled through the garden before heading to the throne room.

Celestia and Luna were still talking to each other in the bedroom when they both had a mental cringe, making them both grab for their heads and moaning a little in pain. "S-Sister, w-what is t-this?" asked Luna painfully.

"I, I don't, I don't know..." answered Celestia as she closed her visible eye.

"C-could it be, D-Discord?"

"I don't k-know Luna... S-Stay here," said the white alicorn as she stood up and made herself ready to leave.

"B-But sis!"

"Luna, stay here!" The princess of the night sighed deeply and laid back down on her bed while wishing the cringes would stop as Celestia walked out of the room.

Back in the throne room Discord was walking a little uneasy as he was waiting for his love to come. His eyes were peeled on the closed door, waiting for them to open. But when he looked to the chaotic garden he began to smile.

It didn't took much time before the doors slammed open with Celestia who stood in the opening. Her mane flew like a peaceful stream. Her eyes fell on Discord and the cringes became stronger only stronger. After years of not feeling them, they had returned. Discord looked at her and he felt the same cringes also for the first time in years. "Discord, what have you done?" Celestia asked in both a demanding yet questioning tone. The draconequus hovered over to her and took her hoof ever so gently.

"Celestia, I, I couldn't find a gift worthy of your beauty, so I made my own gift for you," said Discord as he looked Celestia deep in the eyes.

"You did that, for me my dear?" she asked in disbelief.

Discord nodded and looked her even deeper in the eyes. "If you want to close your eyes for a moment, I do not want to spoil the surprise here."

The princess blinked a couple times in surprise but finally did close her eyes. "Alright my love, now just carefully walk with me," said Discord as he took small steps guiding her. She let out a light giggle and kept her eyes closed.

Soon enough the alicorn felt the wind in her face and wondered why he would bring her outside. Discord looked at her with his loving eyes and he guided her to the railing of the balcony where he place both her hooves on it and stood next to her. "Open your eyes please."

Celestia began to smile as her eyelids slowly began to open themselves but the smile soon turned into a look of disbelief, a look of anger. What she saw,was unheard of, unspeakable even. It really was the worst possible thing.

She looked at the chaos garden, the whole garden, turned upside down and inside out. Tree's floating upside down on the air, clouds made of cotton candy and rained chocolate milk down on many plants. Plants that had become food. Celestia didn't knew where to look as the mental cringe didn't make things better. "And?" asked Discord with a curious twinkle in his eyes.

Celestia turned herself around to Discord, sighing deeply and shaking her head. A small tear ran down her cheek. "What have you done to our garden..?"

Discord noticed the tear as he wiped it away. "It is for you, a new garden. As a gift."

"You call this a gift? A gift?" Celestia spoke up in anger tone as she walked passed him. "Please, return the garden to it's original state, and for the love of everything, sleep in your own room tonight." The princess departed to her own bedroom as Discord moved to the balcony and looked at the garden under a sigh, he snapped his finger again and the garden slowly returned to its original state.

"Sis, w-what was it?" asked Luna as she met Celestia on her way back.

"It was Discord, Luna."

The blue mare nodded in an understanding way. "I see Tia. I wish you a good night rest though." Celestia let go a small smile but then ventured further to her bedroom.

She closed the door of her bedroom and undid her attire, plopped down in the bed and tried to get some sleep. But somehow just wasn't allowed as her mind kept messing with her. Countless questions raced through her head. The act of Discord really had placed her mind off guard. She recalled Luna's words of how she looked against the love from her point of view. According to Luna it was better to break up. Her reasons she didn't want to tell however but she still felt something for him. Her mind kept rambling about it all, _what was better to do?_

Luna entered the throne room and she saw Discord who leaned against the railing of the balcony. The younger mare walked up to him while she still had the mental cringes a little, but she pushed on. "Evening Discord." Luna said as she also came unto the balcony.

He turned himself around and let go a small smile. "Evening Luna."

The mare smiled lightly back to him, "Lovely evening isn't it?"

"It is yes..." he replied with a sigh.

"Discord, I know you and my sister had an argument just yet. And I am terribly sorry to hear that. But have you thought about a way, to make it up with her?" the princess of the night began to speak up as she took away her eyes from the land, and unto him.

Discord looked to Luna and blinked a couple times before he shook his head., "No I haven't... It only happened, just yet..."

Luna let go a small giggle. "Use flowers. Tia loves them," she said under a gentle wink.

Discord nodded and he smiled to her, "I thank you for telling, I shall make work of it tomorrow."

She nodded to him and let go a smile. "You are welcome and I assume you are going to bed now then."

"I am Luna and again, thank you so much." Discord said as he gave the land one last look before he would return to his room. After his journey through the castle, the draconequus fell down in his bed after locking the door behind him but he also had trouble sleeping as the argument with Celestia kept him awake. Starswirl's advice didn't work so all he could do was pray Luna's advice does. After long stirring and thinking, he finally caught some of his much needed sleep. For the first time without any hallucinations.

The following morning was Discord woken up by the warm rays of the sun as he opened his eyes. The first thing he did was rubbing his eyes before going into the bathroom to refresh himself. After a while he left the bathroom and walked through the Castle, hoping to find Luna.

"Luna!" he yelled as he found the princess on her way to bed.

The mare looked up in a surprised manner to him before she spoke her words. "Yes Discord, can I help you with something?"

He walked up to her and took a couple seconds to catch up with his breath. "T-Tia goes for a walk, e-everyday right?"

"She does yes. I thought you would know that by now." Luna started to look a little suspicious to him, trying to figure out his plan.

"Well, that is a little bit of a long story. Remind me to tell you one day. But. does she enter a little forest area? I want to place the bouquet there. So she sees it, but I must know her route." he spoke in response.

Luna gave herself the time to recollect the route her sister would walk before she gave a confirming nod. "Yes, she does enter a forest area, she likes to go into the Everfree forest a little."

"Thank you!" he said before going off to do his task.

Luna blinked a couple times at his leaving and shook her head from side to side. "No matter how many times I see him, he still stays a little odd..." She turned herself again and continued her way.

Discord rushed out of the Castle into the small settlement of Canterlot where he would be looking for a flower shop. His eyes fell upon the houses of the settlement. Even though they were made of wood, they all looked very lovely and cozy. A small yet peaceful sigh left his nose at the sights.

Finally he did found the right shop and stood before a small stone archway. Discord lowered himself to enter the shop and disappeared in the hole created by the archway.

After a little while he left the shop with a wonderful bouquet of all kinds of flowers. He took a sniff and sighed in a joyful manner. Then he began to hover down from Canterlot towards the Everfree, down the side of the mountain and enjoyed the morning walk, looking at the landscape before him and spotting the local wildlife, something he loved doing.

Eventually he stood before the well known forest and looked at it, trying to find the best way to look at Celestia as she would pick up the bouquet. He looked at the sun which was standing almost on top of him. "Noon... Now I need to be quick." Discord spoke before he carefully placed the bouquet on the ground. It laid clearly in view and he hide himself into the tree branches above. As he sat there, he kept himself as quiet as the dead. He waited for his love, he waited to hear her accepting his sorry.

Celestia stood up from her throne and nodded to the guards, who nodded back as the Princess walked towards the front gate of the palace. She left the Castle and took a side path, which led to a less occupied area where she could walk in calm and quietness.

"Such a lovely day," she mumbled happily in herself while she looked over to the weather. A small bird flew past her and Celestia looked at the little creature. Ever so slowly she opened one of her wings as a place of the bird to sit on if it so desired.

The little bird returned and landed on the wing. Celestia gazed upon the bird and smiled warmly. After a little while the bird flew away again and she wrapped her wing back, looking at the bird as it flew away.

Discord heard the sounds of somepony that was coming and kept himself even more silent and looked at who was coming. He noticed Celestia's silhouette but about one thing he didn't count: his chaotic nature. His pupils became small as he noticed it and he went further into the trees, further away from her, further away form the bouquet.

Celestia walked in his view and she looked into the young Everfree forest. A smile formed itself as he saw the vast wilderness of the woods. But something on the ground, caught her attention. She walked up to it and charged up her horn a little. A small aura appeared around the bouquet and it levitated. "No," was all she could bring out while looking at it. "H-How could I have been so foolish..." she spoke as tears began to collect themselves below her eyes. But they also gained a look of rage. A look that would mix itself with pure sadness. "It is over," she spoke as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Slowly the bouquet caught fire as Celestia looked at it, tears streaming down her face. She kept looking at it until it was nothing but ash. "I wish I listened to you mother," the mare said as she turned herself around and jumped into the air before spreading her wings. Within an instant she just turned herself back to the Castle and rocketed off. All while tears streamed down her face.

Discord left the trees and fell down onto the ground, slowly crawling to the smoldering ashes of the once so wonderful looking flowers. He found a half burned rose and carefully picked it up. The draconequus looked at it and in his eyes, a small tear was building up. Which eventually left his eye, rolling down his cheek before dropping down unto a burned leaf of another rose.

In his mind, he snapped. He recalled her words countless time and with each time, his heart shattered in even more pieces as the flower reduced itself to ashes. He stood up and was breathing heavily as both of his eyes were twitching like mad while he looked to the Castle. Clouds of cotton candy slowly began to appear above him and under a thunder roll they started to rain chocolate milk. In one of his hand a glass was summoned which slowly started to fill itself with the chocolate rain.

He brought the glass to his lips and instead of drinking the chocolate, he began to drink the very glass that it surrounded. All of it was done like it was nothing as his eyes fixed themselves towards the direction of the Castle. He held the hunk of chocolate firmly in his hand before he just threw it away into the distance.

But as it came back in contact with the ground, the chocolate exploded, leaving a crater where it impacted.

Discord let go a loud roar into the air and pulses of chaos magic erupted from where he stood. "You will remember this day!" His look turned to stone cold and spoke in a cruel sounding voice. "For it be your last..."


	5. Chapter 5

"_I abandoned order when you broke my heart that day._

_It then occurred to me chaos is the only way."_

He simply stood there at the edge of the Everfree forest with chaos magic that pulsed away in every direction. All while the look of a mad stallion stood on his face. "You, broke, my, heart... You broke my heart..." His attention turned over to the direction of the Castle and was followed up by loud roar. A roar that caused the pulse to go even further away from him. No matter what it would touch, it all transformed in a chaotic version of itself.

The white alicorn had flown back towards the Castle as fast as she could while tears were falling down her cheeks. Eventually she landed on the balcony of the throne room and didn't spoke a word to any of the souls present. Celestia simply ticked her wings against her body before she just galloped to her bedroom. Only to lay down in her bed, where she cried endless streams of saddened tears.

Everypony in the Castle was worried about the princess of the sun. But one mare was even more worried than all the others. Luna carefully knocked on the door of Celestia's bedroom. "C-Come in," a weak and sad voice said. The blue mare carefully opened the door, looking at her defeated sister.

The princess of the night let go a small sigh before she walked up to her and positioned herself next to her beloved sister on the bed. She carefully placed her wing over Celestia who was crying in silence. "What happened Tia?" she asked with a calm and caring voice.

"D-Discord," Celestia managed to speak through her tears.

The draconequus began to make his way back to the Castle and each step he set resulted in another pulse of pure chaos, transforming the land. But he had one thing in mind, revenge. Each step he took forward caused his heart to shatter more and turned itself more towards the chaos.

Ponies who were wandering around had seen the anger of him and they all cowered away in their houses, scared for their lives of what might happen. He entered a small, nameless settlement along the way and his eyes were looking around with a mad glaze in them.

Those who dared to look out the windows could see the madness, the chaos and even the hatred in his eyes as he stood there. Discord didn't do anything but all the sudden he erupted out in laughter. An evil laughter as he snapped his fingers.

Under the sounds of a loud thunder roll began clouds of cotton candy to move over the settlement while raining down chocolate milk. He started to laugh even louder and a lightning bolt struck down in the middle of the town. But instead of disappearing actually remained the bolt in the exact position as it touched the ground and slowly began to hum of power.

The bolt suddenly exploded releasing a powerful shock wave which transformed the whole settlement into a chaotic version of itself. Houses began to float, pieces of land crumbled and started to turn around. The green grass transformed into a checkers board kind of profile.

Every pony who lived in the settlement, came out of their houses and looked to him. But every stallion, mare, colt and filly, were all grey of color. They started to fight with each other over the most ridiculous things. The Draconequus looked at all of them fighting and kept laughing, until tears left his eyes. "Chaos is a wonderful thing!" He looked in pure delight as the ponies kept fighting.

Meanwhile in the Castle had Celestia explained what happened to her sister who was looking quite shocked. "Y-You burned, t-the flowers? Why?"

"For they reminded me to much of him. Luna, we have been together for years, but the sparks of our love, never emerged into a fire... Because of both our natures..." Celestia replied as she buried her face in the pillow.

Luna sighed a little, knowing she was partly responsible for this. "Tia... I, I must confess something, a-about those flowers." Celestia only let go a sniff in reaction to that. "W-when he changed the garden back to normal, I, I proposed the idea of giving you flowers..."

"W-What... L-Luna, t-tell me e-everything you two d-discussed."

"Sister, I tell you this in all honesty. I only suggested the idea and this morning, he came to me before I went to bed, asking me about your afternoon walk, if you would come in a forest area. I only said you would come in the beginning of the Everfree. More I didn't tell him Tia." said her sister as she wrapped her wing a bit tighter around her sister.

"I see..." Celestia spoke as she lifted her head out of the pillow and nuzzled her sister very lightly on the nose. Luna nuzzled back and charged up her horn a little, taking off the royal attire of her sister.

"Calm down Tia. I am sure, that if you two talk about it, and be honest to each other, everything will be fine."

The white Alicorn let it happen as she kept nuzzling her sister with a questioning look on her face. "A-Are you sure?"

Her sister smiled warmly and she spoke the reassuring words that came up in her mind. "I am sis. Just trust me on this one." A small smile appeared on the face of the white coated mare as she kept nuzzling her sister.

Discord had made his way over to the entrance of Canterlot and was looking at the Castle in pure rage as he snapped his fingers again. The cotton candy clouds began to drift over the settlement and the Castle as the thunder rolled down. He placed his hands behind his back and stood there like a gentlecolt, as he looked at the chaos unfolding under a insane chuckle.

Lightning hit the streets which turned to soap, it hit houses which started to float and behave on their own. The ponies came outside, all looked questioning at what was going on. But none were spared as they got hit by the shock wave of the thunder, which turned their coats to grey and starting to act the exact opposite of their normal personality. But deep in him, his heart, his once loving heart for one mare, had been ripped to pieces. It had made place for a gaping black hole, a chaotic black hole. As he kept standing there, laughing at the ponies under his influence. The chaotic influence that came straight out of his own heart.

Back in the Castle gazed both of the princesses out the window when they noticed the clouds that moved. They looked surprised to each other and stood up. The mares walked towards the window in pure disbelief. Luna kept blinking as Celestia wiped her tears away and looked. Not long after that, they heard a knock on their door. Luna rushed over and opened it.

A celestial guard was standing in the door opening and spoke his words under a loud panting sound. "Princesses, we need your help. D-Draconequus, Canterlot. Chaos everywhere."

The white alicorn turned herself towards the guard at hearing his words. "I shall go," she simply said. Both Luna and the guard looked surprised to her but she had made her decision and wouldn't change from it. The princess stepped out of her bedroom and galloped toward the exit of the Castle only to be followed by her sister.

Both alicorns reached the gate of the Castle and saw the horrible sight of the once so proud Canterlot. Chaos reached everywhere in the settlement but they had to cross it, they needed to confront him for his crimes. The sisters looked at the changes as they walked down the main road of Canterlot. Until they saw its creator, the creature that started it all.

"Discord," said Celestia upon his sight.

"Did you miss me Celestia, did you miss me when you burned my flowers?" he replied in a calm, yet crazy tone.

"So that is where this is about? The flowers?" asked Celestia confused. Luna took a couple steps back, letting them do their talk. But she stood ready to jump in if needed.

"It is not only the flowers. We have been together for years, years I stood by your side. I was willing to do everything for you and with you. Yet, you did nothing," he replied in anger.

"Then what was I supposed to do?" answered Celestia in a calm tone.

"I don't know! Marry me perhaps?" Discord spoke up as his hands formed fists. "But all of that is too late, since you decided to break up."

That revelation shocked Celestia. "W-What? I, I never broke up with you!" she said the best she could.

"You did. When you burned that bouquet, you broke up. Don't twist it again, I have seen it with my own eyes!"

"Discord!" said Celestia.

"No, nothing 'Discord', you said it was over," he said while he got an insane look in his eyes. "If you don't see me as the lover I was to you, I shall become the monster you always have seen me as. As you always have seen my kind as!"

Both mares looked shocked at each other first and then to him. He simply stood there while grinning insanely. The princess of the moon took a small step forward and whispered in her sister's ear. "Give me ten minutes, then just run." She then turned herself around and galloped back to the Castle.

"Where is your sister going? Is she so scared already?" said Discord teasing as a smirk formed itself on his face.

"My sister is not scared, not of you," replied Celestia calmly.

"Then explain to me why she is fleeing."

"She did not flee, it is a tactical retreat," the princess of the sun stated.

The Draconequus erupted in laughter as he heard that with his ears. "T-Tactical r-retreat? And with what does she come back? You puny army of ponies? Look at what I did to your subjects in the first place!" He pointed his eagle claw to a group of ponies fighting over nothing. Something that Celestia didn't caught up with her eyes as she made her way down to his location.

The eyes of the alicorn simply stared down at the sight in pure horror before she turned it back to the mish mash of creatures. "W-What did you do!?"

"Oh, not that much... Just something that happens when the ponies come in contact with the shock wave of a lightning bolt," he spoke to her as he leaned against a summoned candy cane with a mad grin on his face.

"N-No," was all Celestia could bring out as her eyes fell upon the ponies before returning to them back to Discord in anger. But she knew that she couldn't do anything against him. Not at that point in time. Nevertheless she still was foolish or brave enough and charged up her horn with great amounts of power. "Let, them, go!"

"Oh dear, and why would I do that in the first place?" he spoke as he took the cane and walked a little bit around her.

Celestia kept her eyes firmly on the Draconequus and the charge within her horn kept itself. "Because they are not yours!"

"Oh yes they are, in a way, I am their prince," he said as he placed the cane around her neck and pulled the princess over to him which made them meet face to face.

Her horn became fully charged and a sphere of yellow magic slowly appeared at the tip of the horn. "Not after we broke up," she spoke right in his eyes.

"So you admit it! You admit we broke up!" he said in pure rage. Celestia only then realized what she had done and she simply released all of the power within her horn. The sphere exploded in a flash of the purest white light that was ever to be seen in Canterlot.

The draconequus covered his eyes as the sphere exploded in front of his face. "Where are you!?" he shouted into nothing but thin air. It took him some time but when he regained his sight from the flash. After he had opened them again he looked to the main street and saw no Celestia. "Coward that you are." He unwrapped his wings and took off, flying towards the Castle. As he reached it, he flew straight through the glass window leading to the throne room, only to meet an empty room.

As he ventured around the castle there was not a single living soul could be found. The whole Royal Castle was simply deserted. He made his back to the throne room and snapped his fingers once more. On the throne it began to bubble, the seat of the princess became liquid as another throne began to rise. After a few moments there was a new throne that stood ready for him to take place on. A simple throne, with a long back part. On the top, two eye like gems where encrusted and two horns pointed out of it. He walked up the throne, and took place on the new throne, placed on top of the old throne.

"Throne-ception anypony?" he started to burst out in laughter at his own joke.

Celestia had made her retreat and found herself soaring away from the Castle, away from her old home. She only had the hope that whatever Luna had planned, would work. She knew only one safe place and was heading directly towards it.

In the distance came the tower of Starswirl the Bearded in sight and the princess rocketed towards it. Eventually landing graceful on the roof balcony and had a last glance in the direction she came from, before she knocked on the door.

It didn't took long before the door opened and in the opening stood a figure which did her smile. "Hello sister." Luna smiled back and signaled her to come in.

Celestia followed her sister inside, down on the countless stairs, all the way down to the bottom. The princess didn't had any time too look at the structure inside as the blue mare kept rushing her sister. Eventually they reached the bottom floor where he was waiting in his chair. Luna was the first who left the stairs and took place on the couch. Celestia left the stairs and looked at the stallion which had fallen asleep. "He has been sitting like that ever since I told what happened." Luna said as she looked to him and then back to her sister.

"He has?" Celestia looked confused at the both of them before she fixed her attention on him and did a couple steps closer. "Starswirl? Are you, awake?" she asked in a calm and soft tone. The stallion didn't move but some light snoring left his nose. She let go a chuckle and sat down next to Luna. But as she lowered herself on the couch, a loud screech went through the room. A screech that was loud enough for Starswirl to shock up from his slumber.

His eyes peeled around the room and fell upon the princess, slowly gaining a smile on his face. "Welcome Celestia." She smiled to him and nodded. "You know why you are here right?" asked Starswirl.

"I do Starswirl, I do."

He nodded and continued with his words. "Discord, has gone mad."

"I know... And I am part to blame..."

Starswirl shook his head. "No, you are not to blame for this."

"I, I will leave you two alone for a while." Luna said as she stood up and walked up the stairs. The younger sister didn't had the desire to meddle herself into the kind of personal conversations that would be coming up..

"Starswirl, how can not be my fault? I broke up with him." the white Alicorn spoke as her eyes fell upon his.

The elderly stallion let go a small chuckle and shook his head once again. "No, you both are to blame at one hoof, but on the other you two aren't." She blinked a couple times at his explanation in utter confusion. "Allow me to explain. It was years ago, when I first met him. I saw it in the both of your eyes, you two loved each other to no end. It is when you became a Princess, everything went down. Your harmony levels increased themselves, conflicting with his natural chaos. Do you remember your parents were in pain every time they were around him?"

The mare nodded to his words in an understanding way and replied with words of her own. "I do remember that yes. So my harmony, interferes with his chaos. But why doesn't he feel it around me?"

Starswirl took a moment to ponder his head and eventually spoke up. "My best guess is he felt it as well, but never showed it."

"How is it then possible, that he reacts like this? I mean, he is toppling the whole land into chaos..."

"I know he is, sadly. But he is hurt from the break up. In simple words, he is mad at you. And because of that he is releasing his full power," the gray bearded stallion said.

Suddenly the clapper of quick hoof steps came down the many stairs, followed the a occasional jump, both Celestia and Starswirl looked to the last stairs and not much later, Luna appeared on ground level as she was panting for her life. "S-Starswirl, shield up, now!"

Without a hitch Starswirl got up and began to charge up his horn as the light yellow, blue aura surrounding it while he made a couple movements with his head which resulted in tremors.

Eventually the tremors died off and he discharged his horn and looked to both princesses. "Well, shall we go up than?" he casually spoke. Both Princesses were a bit surprised by the levels of magic he just called on despite his age but nodded to his words. Celestia stood up as Luna was already galloping back up the stairs. Celestia also started to gallop up the stairs followed by the elderly stallion.

Luna was the first burst through the door which led to the roof balcony and trotted to the railing, overlooking the land with her eyes. Soon after it, Celestia walked up, panting a little, but managed to reach the railing. Eventually even Starswirl made it up the tower and he slowly walked towards the railing where Luna and Celestia looked in pure horror.

"Oh, my, goodness... May everything stand by our side," he said as his eyes fell upon the sight before them.

"We need more than that," said Celestia.

"How is this possible?" was all the younger sister could speak.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Starswirl suddenly as he charged up his horn once again and the tremors returned as if they never left. Both Princesses ducked behind the railing and turned their attentions to Starswirl. He pointed his horn up to the shield that had appeared when he first charged up his horn.

A beam emerged from his horn and made its way over to the shield. The two would make contact with one another and the effects were even more tremors of a bigger magnitude. "This will get bumpy, I am not going to lie, hold on tight!"

There was a secondary blast could be heard far in the distance. A blast far away and not much later did the shock wave hit the tower. The stallion gave everything he got with his magic as he tried not to make the shields fail as it almost became too much. He was getting weaker and weaker, ready to admit defeat. He closed his eyes as the beam became less and less.

But then he felt something, something rushing through his body, something that gave him a boost in his magic. He opened his eyes as he saw both princesses who gave their energy to him. Making the shield strong enough to hold back the shockwave. Eventually the wave passed by and and all three slowly discharged their horn, Celestia and Luna hugging each other as Starswirl walked over to them before, joining the hug.

"Thank you, princesses," he brought out while they hugged each other. Both mares smiled to him and kissed his cheek. But their kisses resulted in a blush cross the cheeks of the stallion.

After some time they all three broke the hug and stood up, looking at the shield first and then moved on to looking at the land. "No," was all Celestia could say. "H-How could this have happened?" Luna's mouth just dropped open at seeing it and couldn't bring out a word as Starswirl sighed deeply at the sight.

They looked at a land that was completely toppled into complete chaos, the sights to behold were horrible, even worse than Canterlot. None of them could believe it but had to accept it. The shield around the tower prevented the chaos to turn the tower in a chaotic version of itself.

"L-Let's go d-downstairs, please?" asked Luna who already turned away as she didn't even wanted to see the sights anymore.

"Best to go to bed for now, it has been a rough day already for the both of you." Starswirl spoke.

"Yes, we need to save our energy, for the shield, drained all three of us," said Celestia as she also turned around and looked at her descending on the stairs.

Starswirl nodded and spoke his words. "The usual bedrooms for the both of you."

Celestia looked to him and nodded with a faint smile on her face. "Thank you Starswirl."

In the Castle rose Discord back from the ground as he looked at his hand and the cracked floor as pieces started to float into the air as he started to grin "Chaos has arrived!" He cracked his fingers a little and walked over to the balcony. There he simply began to overlook the land overlooking the land. The creature listened with the greatest of pleasure to the arguments the ponies had as it started to rain chocolate milk in a violent thunderstorm.

The draconequus snapped his fingers again and a small glass emerged in his hand, filling itself with chocolate milk. Setting the glass to his lips and drunk the glass again. After the glass was consumed he looked at the chocolate milk which had become solid and threw it away as hard as possible.

It landed somewhere in the garden and the moment it hit the ground, it exploded under a loud noise, resulting in a huge crater in the chaotic garden. He looked a little surprised at it and spoke up. "I thought I changed the formula... Oh well." He laughed a little and walked back to his throne where he took place on and thought about Celestia, how she broke his heart. Making a plan, to crush her.

The day slowly turned in the night, but without the usual moon or stars. Letting the whole land to be held in the grasp of darkness. Luna witnessed the dark night and went out of bed, staring out the window, wondering her mind. "Something on your mind Luna?" an elderly voice spoke. Luna shocked a little and turned herself around, looking at Starswirl.

"Yes, the whole fact, I can not raise the moon or stars, guard the night and safe ponies from nightmares," she said under a deep sigh.

He nodded while he placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I know it is hard for you Luna, I can understand the conflict inside of you right now, but you must sleep for now, if only to regain your strength."

The mare let go another sigh before she crawled under the blankets of the bed as she was asked. "Goodnight Starswirl," she spoke as her eyes closed themselves.

"Goodnight Luna," he said as he stroked the mare's mane and smiled warmly towards her. He hummed a soft tone until the Princess had fallen peacefully asleep and then left the room, carefully closing the old door.

The stallion made his way down the stone stairs back to the bottom where he levitated a couple books and began to read them, he was searching for something. Something that could hopefully help them in a good way. His eyes scanned through countless books, read countless spells but eventually sleep even caught up with him and he fell flat in one of the books. The stallion began to snore a little as the night ventured on.

The next morning turned the land towards the light but the sun never rose up. Both mares came down the stairs where they were greeted by a sleeping Starswirl. They let go a small giggle at the sight and let him sleep for the time being. Eventually he started to stir a little and carefully opened his eyes, looking at the book. He raised his head and let go a old yawn. "Morning Starswirl." Celestia said softly as she was not wanting to scare him.

The stallion turned himself towards the mare and rubbed his eyes a little. "Thank you my child. I hope the both of you had a good nights rest."

They nodded and he moved over to another chair. His old bones cracked themselves into their respectable places with every step he took. "Remind yourself Starswirl, never fall asleep outside of bed," he mumbled while he took place in the chair as his eyes moved towards the mares. "I know it is not the place not time to discuss this, but it is better we discuss it now."

Both princesses sighed a little but nodded in agreement. "What do you suppose we can do against it?" asked Celestia.

"Well, given his power, we can not charge him head on. We must work in a careful way to come to him."

"And then kill him?" asked Luna. Both of her sister and the stallion looked at her and raised an eyebrow to her. "What?" Luna asked in response to their faces.

"No, we can not kill him. For if we do, we bring the world out of balance," answered Starswirl. Then both mares looked at him and Luna raised her eyebrow to him. "Allow me to explain," he said and he made himself comfortable in his chair.

"The draconequus kind is a long living kind and they have been around here as long as the ponies. Their numbers never grew or descend by much. It always has been around the one thousand. The ponies however, were foolish enough to battle against them, resulting in countless casualties on our side. Have the both of you ever heard of the 'draconi wars'?"

They both gave a simple nod and Starswirl explained the story only further. "It was thousands of years ago... Yet I remember it as yesterday... All the alicorns in the land had gathered themselves to fight them, only to be resulted in their own extinction..."

He wiped away a small tear away before he dared to continue. "It was then, that your parents stood up and put an end to the war. We left them alone and they left us. They were offered a great piece of land to live in peacefully. By the Great Wall was a chaos shield placed to prevent ponies to enter, but a draconequus can exit and enter it."

"All nice and such Starswirl, but how can this help us?" asked Luna a little cocky.

Celestia sighed a little and looked to her sister with a stern look. "Sister, what he means is, we can not kill Discord. But Starswirl, how do you know all of this?"

"How old do you think I _really_ am?" replied Starswirl with a slight smile on his face. "But what we must do is this, we must find a way to get him a duel. And make sure he loses it," he then calmly added.

"B-But how?" asked Celestia.

"A dangerous spell. And something your parents had saved for the darkest moment."

"W-what do you mean Starswirl?" asked Luna.

"The soul of your parents, never entered your royal attire, but went into something else. Into five necklaces and one tiara." the stallion spoke before his horn charged itself once more. Starswirl lift up the table in front of them and removed the carpet. "Something they called, _The Elements of Harmony_..."

Under the carpet was a small hatch revealed. He set the table aside and opened the hatch and in it was a small container, the container he received from Mother and Father. Starswirl charged up his horn more, releasing a small beam unto the lock of the container. "Princess Celestia, princess Luna, may I present to you, the Elements of Harmony." Starswirl said as it slowly opened and both princesses looked at each other and then into the container.


	6. Chapter 6

"_When all you thought of me is a beast that can't be tamed._

_The monster that you saw me for is the monster I became."_

Luna and Celestia took a look at the Elements and then the mare of the sun turned her attention back to Starswirl. "A-Are you sure, these 'elements' can help us?" she asked with the curiosity dripping from her tone.

He nodded in a confirming manner to her. "Yes they can. For not only do they carry the souls of your mother and father, but also, they represent harmony itself." The stallion levitated each of the necklaces and the tiara out of the container. "These items combined, give you the power to overcome Discords chaos and will make you be able to stop him."

"But with that do we stop him? Do we mindlessly blast him with beams?"Luna spoke up as she already imaged the way things would work out.

Starswirl chuckled lightly at her words and shook his head. "No Luna. As much as you love it to blow things up, let's not do that."

"So then, what is the plan?" asked Celestia.

"I have been thinking throughout the night, and taking everything in consideration. And since we can not kill him, nor put him simply in a cell. We should..."

But before Starswirl could continue his story he was interrupted by Luna who spoke up. "We freeze him!"

"Freeze?" asked Celestia in surprise.

Her sister stood up and walked a little around the room. "Yes, we freeze him in a chunk of ice, then he is unable to move."

"Have you considered the hot temperatures in the summer which will melt the ice?" asked Celestia.

"Uhm, no," answered Luna as her ears went down and took place again on the couch letting go a sad sigh.

"Luna is right." Starswirl said. Both mares looked at the stallion and stared in confusion as he did his story. "But we are not going to freeze him though, but the results will be the same. Celestia, Luna, I am sorry to say, but have to imprison him in stone."

"I-In stone?!" Celestia sputtered out. "No Starswirl. This will not happen, not as long as I am still princess of this land!"

"Would you rather have the land of harmony be kept in pure chaos?" Starswirl spoke in response.

"N-No, of, of course not! But I am not going to turn a being into stone!"

The stallion let go a deep sigh and stood up from his chair. He began to pace back and forth around the room as words left his mouth. "Princess Celestia, I have known you ever since you were a foal, you always try to find the best of everypony sometimes at the cost of your own... But you must understand this, not every road you walk has a middle you can walk on! He is unreasonable. I am sorry, but there is no other choice Celestia."

The alicorn listened carefully to his words, sighing a little to them as her mind thought them over while looking for other solution they might have before coming to one conclusion. "Y-You are right..."

Luna looked surprised to her sister and blinked a couple times to process the gotten information. "A-Are you sure sis?" Celestia simply gave a nod to her sister.

"I am sorry it has to be done like this," said Starswirl. "But you must know, there is no other way of solving this."

"S-Starswirl, this spell, is it dangerous?" Luna spoke softly.

The elderly stallion gave a nod and replied to the younger sister. "Very dangerous, if it goes wrong, chances are big you end up being stoned." The blue mare gulped a little in response.

"But you can guide us through it right?" asked Celestia.

"No... I can not guide you through it. I can only teach you its ways the best I can. For this is not my battle to fight, but yours."

Both mares gave a nod of understanding as their eyes fell upon the Elements. "What do they represent if I may ask?" asked Celestia as her curiosity had gained once more.

"As I said, they do not only represent your parents, but also harmony. Which is made of six characteristics. Do you know them?" said Starswirl. Both mare shook their heads as Starswirl sighed a little in response to their words. "I had high hopes they would have told you a little bit about it. Anyway, harmony itself is made by six characteristics, six unexplainable things which are needed."

The necklace in the form of an apple raised a little as Starswirl spoke up. "_Honesty_." The necklace lowered again as the necklace in the form of a balloon raised. "_Laughter_." The necklace lowered as one in the form of a thunderbolt raised. "_Loyalty_." It lowered as one in the form of a butterfly raised. "_Kindness_." It lowered as the last necklace in the form of a gem raised a little. "_Generosity_." The last necklace lowered as the tiara was raised a little. "And above all, _magic_."

Both princesses looked in awe as he did his story. "These items, are the very core of harmony itself. And with you two being the Princesses of harmony. You two, combined with the elements, will have the power to overcome his chaotic nature and can turn him into stone. There is only one problem to this," said Starswirl as he opened the container again and levitated the elements back in it. Celestia and Luna looked at him as they questioned his words. "It takes a lot of magic to pull it off, in the worst case, you both will pass away in the events," the stallion spoke to end his story.

"B-But he will be imprisoned right?" asked Luna.

Starswirl gave her a nod to it. "Yes he will."

"Then it is worth it." said Celestia in a confident tone.

Both her sister and the stallion gave a nod nod to her words. "I give you two freedom to wander through the tower, but from tomorrow we shall deepen ourselves into the spell and discuss tactics for as long as we need to prepare ourselves. The land is at stake."

The princesses agreed to his final words and they went their own way as Starswirl took place behind his desk and began reading. Luna walked back up the stairs to who knows the floor. But Celestia was highly in doubt. In doubt with herself, with her manners, her sister. She sat there for minutes, which slowly turned into hours as her eyes closed themselves.

After the hours passed before the alicorn was taken from her sleep as the loud 'umf' of a heavy book fell upon on the table where Starswirl sat. "Sorry that I startled you Celestia, but it happens sometimes."

The mare let go a small chuckle as she stood up, slowly trotting over towards the stairs to move up but not before she finally got the chance to observe the ground level of the tower.

Celestia let her eyes take the time at the sight she saw, the big circular base of the stone structure. The countless bookshelves which took over almost half the left side. It was a very interesting and ingenious design which made usage of the stairs to start the shelves with. She noticed the big oaken door with the stained glass window in it and looked further.

On the right wall where drawing and paintings of past events covered most of the wall, the old stone wall could be made on several points but not by many. There were two tables to be found, one surrounded by the couch and a couple chair, housing the Elements under it and a dining table on which Starswirl was reading his book. She moved up the stone stairs to the first floor holding both the bathroom and the kitchen. Celestia had a look at both of them but then moved on as they weren't anything special.

The alicorn started to continue on the stairs walking to the first bedrooms, the ones of Starswirl and one for a guest. Celestia tried both doors but they both were shut tight. "Then again, it is not my place to look into his bedroom," she said to herself as she looked in the hallway where once again many paintings of ponies hung and thus could be seen.

Her eyes took a look at a couple of them and a small tear began to build up in her eye as it were paintings of when both Luna and herself as little fillies. She wiped away the tear while walking further up the stairs and reached up for the third floor.

As Celestia reached the third floor could her sister's voice being heard mumbling complex calculations. She let go a soft chuckle at the sound. She looked at the two other guest bedrooms and on both doors, a small chalkboard with their cutie marks on it.

The moon for Luna and the sun for Celestia. And on the chalkboards were their names written in little filly magic. The memory of doing it had been forgotten, they did that so long ago. And even though so many years if not decades had passed, it still looked like if it was written yesterday.

She entered her own bedroom and took note at the brightly colored walls, after which the princess let a sigh of nostalgia leave as memories of forgotten times returned. The mare closed her eyes a little and saw a filly version of herself entering the room and hopped on the bed. On there she curled up as the rain softly landed against the window. A younger Starswirl entered the room and walked up to bed. He sat down at the edge while he hummed soft tunes as the filly slowly fell asleep, starting to snore softly under the humming.

As her eyes opened themselves again, she found herself smiling lightly. The alicorn took place on the bed and curled up on it like when she was filly. Celestia began to hum that same tune as the stallion did all those years ago. And slowly she hummed herself to sleep, at the time peacefully as the light of the day slowly got traded in for the darkness of the night.

The next day she woke up from rain ticking on the window softly. The mare let go a small moan as she began to stretch herself a little before her eyes opened. After doing their round around the room stared the eyes a little outside through the window. But as she looked through, the alicorn let go a little sigh, the rail falling freely through the magic shield which guarded the tower from the chaos of Discord.

Meanwhile in the Castle sat the draconequus bored and upside down in his throne as a couple gray ponies tried to entertain him. "Ugh, why are you all so boring!?" he said as he looked at them.

The ponies looked at each other and then back to him, pointing hooves at each other and said to each other. "His fault!"

The draconequus positioned himself upright before leaving the throne. He walked down the steps as he snapped his fingers and both the front and hind legs as well as the heads of both ponies got tied up with small puppet ropes as he flew up to the wooden boards which hold the strings and grabbed them. "Now dance for me, my puppets!" he said under a dark laugh as he moved the boards along and the both of them started to dance.

Some time had passed as the ponies had danced under his orchestra before he just dropped the boards and they collapsed like they didn't had any muscle anymore. Discord flew down to them and laughed. "Now, be two nice puppets and don't make a mess while I am gone." He chuckled and flew away, out of the chaotic Castle and flew over the land to inspect it all and perhaps see a couple of things that might have been of interest for him.

"Luna, Celestia, are you two awake alright?" Starswirl asked as he knocked on the doors of both mares. Luna only let go a small moan as Celestia opened the door, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Morning Starswirl," she said looking at him.

He gave a smile in return while he spoke the words. "Breakfast is ready." She gave a slight nod and he turned himself around, walking down the steps once again.

The white alicorn walked down two floors to the bathroom where she began to refresh herself before walking even further down to the stairs, reaching the bottom level and took place behind the oaken dining table as her eyes looked upon the breakfast.

"Luna not out yet?" asked Starswirl who already sat behind the table.

The white alicorn let go a small chuckle. "Give her some time Starswirl, she is still not used to standing up early in the morning." He let go a small chuckle as well and pulled a seat back with his magic. She smiled warmly to him as a thanks and took place as hoofsteps stumbled over the stairs.

"Ah, there is our sleepy head," he said as Luna walked down.

Luna let go a loud yawn after which she pulled a silly face and a light squee. "I am here!"

The blue coated mare took place behind the table as well and looked at her breakfast wanting to begin but looked at the elderly stallion which gave a simple nod. She began eating as Starswirl started to explain. "I am planning to begin your training. Training for your stoning spell. For it isn't a simple spell to stone a being with organ and all. No, this stoning spell, imprisons the being in it, allowing it to live on in loneliness."

"I see. And with the help of the Elements we will be able to do it?" asked Celestia who gently was eating her breakfast.

He nodded to her and replied with words of his own. "In a way, the Elements will be boosting your natural harmony and weakening him enough to be able to be cast in the spell."

"So the Elements will help us, by boosting our harmony and weakening his chaos?" Luna asked as she finished her plate.

The elderly stallion gave a nod to her made statement. "I do not fully understand how it works. But given your parents soul is in them, that has to be the way it work. I, I have been keeping these ever since they made them, but was not allowed to study them..."

Both mares gulped a little at this revelation while looking at each other a little in concern and then back to Starswirl in disbelief. "But enough of this. You two need training," he said as he stood up and walked up the stairs to the roof of the tower.

They followed him up the stairs in curiosity after finishing their breakfast. When they did finally reach the roof, they found him looking over the chaotic land. "Why hasn't he found the place yet?" Starswirl asked out loud.

"Maybe he doesn't know about this place?" said Luna as she walked up to him.

"That can be possible my dear. But I don't trust this. Anyway, it, it is just a feeling. Shall we continue?" the stallion spoke as he turned himself around.

Celestia moved up to him and nodded. "We shall Starswirl. But who is going to be test subject?"

Starswirl looked at Luna who got a little shocked reaction in her eyes but then her expression turned and she spoke under a deep sigh. "Ugh... Fine..."

The stallion began to speak about the tomes of the stoning spell as Celestia listened carefully as Luna walked to the middle of the balcony. He kept talking about it, best ways to execute the spell and its dangers. After it all Alicorn gave a nod and he levitated a book. "Learn the tomes, and imprison your sister."

"What!?" Luna yelled as she took a couple steps back while she shook her head from side to side.

"Don't be such a foal, Luna. After this you will have your chance," said Starswirl.

The Alicorn stood against her sister after she read through the book she was given and slowly charged up her horn which caused a golden aura around it. Her eyes looked at Luna and the look in her eyes turned stone cold. Luna started to shiver a little as she felt her hooves becoming solid stone. "S-Sis!" But the mare didn't said a word.

Both of Luna's hind legs slowly turned to stone as Celestia kept looking at her with that stone cold look in her eyes. The stone expended itself further as Luna raised on her hind legs before her hips turned and it moved up further. "Don't do it Tia!" yelled Luna in the false hope she would stop.

Celestia didn't stop, not until her sister had been imprisoned in stone. The princess of the sun discharged her horn the moment it was done and looked at the statue of her sister as Starswirl inspected it inch by inch. "Celestia, I, I don't know how you did it. Whether it was emotion of mind power. B-But you did it perfectly," he said while looking at her.

She shook her head a little bit from side to side as she spoke up. "It was none of those. It was love. The love for my sister. To protect her with everything I could. That is why, I think."

He gave her a nod and kept on inspecting the statue "She, should be able to hear us..." Celestia gulped a little as she looked at her stoned sister. "Now just hope she isn't too mad at you," said Starswirl as he charged up his horn.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Celestia a little scared. But before he could say anything, the stone began to melt off of Luna's body who slowly lowered herself back on her four hooves, looking at her sister.

"Starswirl... May I?"

Starswirl looked over to Celestia and spoke his words. "It is fair you know." The white mare gave a simple nod as the stallion gave Luna the book containing the spell tomes. The princess of the night read them through and as she was reading she charged up her horn, covering Celestia in stone slowly. The mare just accepted it and didn't even try to fight back until she was completely imprisoned. Her sister made her way up to the statue under a light, but sinister giggle. "So sis, now you feel it yourself. The cold of the stone while you will be able to hear everything."

"Enough Luna!" said Starswirl in a raised tone towards her.

Luna shocked up and shook her head a couple times. "S-Sorry Starswirl." He stepped forward and charged his horn again, causing the stone around Celestia to melt.

Slowly but surely the elder sister came free and shook her head a couple times lightly before a shiver took over her body. "I see why it is called an imprisonment."

"Now, I gave you this spell, in order to defeat Discord. He has taken the throne... But it is time it returns to its rightful owners. Princess Celestia and princess Luna. Soon enough, you will be fighting him and win back the land. Not just for me, not for yourselves, but for everypony. I know you will not be able to get sleep. But do get at least some. For you win this battle," he said as he looked to both the mares.

He continued to speak further towards them. "Celestia, Luna, I have known the two of you since you were foals, I have watched you grow up, have seen how you both earned your cutie marks..." At those words he wiped away a small tear. "I believe in you two. You two can make this reign of chaos stop." Both princesses nodded to him and they both glanced upon the chaotic land, making their eyes spark a little with the desire to kick the imposter from the throne and take back control. They both kept staring at it until the moonless night started to fall in before they looked each other deeply in the eyes knowing it was time to go to bed and prepare. And so they did.

What for them seemed like a night had in fact been years as Discord even managed to disrupt the reality of time itself with his chaotic powers. But as they woke up at the same time and had same thought. They will defeat Discord.

They refreshed themselves and walked down the stairs where Starswirl had made a breakfast fit for a princess. They both took place regal and ate like ladies should. The stallion looked at them and nodded. "When you are ready, you shall go."

"Thank you Starswirl, for everything you have done for us," said Celestia and Luna could only nod in agreement.

He let go a small chuckle and spoke his words in response to them. "I am just granting the final wish of your parents, making sure you two don't get into trouble and if it may occur, help you get out of it. It is a wish I don't regret accepting. Now, it is time to suit you up."

The princesses finished their breakfast as he moved the small table once more and revealed the hatch again. He opened it with the help of his magic and levitated the small container out, placing it on the dinner table. "For Luna, _honesty_, _loyalty_ and _laughter_," he carefully levitated the necklaces and placed them around Luna's neck.

But all the sudden a bright flash appeared all the sudden, merging the three together to create one necklace in the shape of her cutie-mark. Even Starswirl's mouth dropped open at the sight and her looked in utter surprise to it.

"A-And for Celestia, _kindness_, _generosity_ and _magic_," he said as he gave her the two remaining necklaces and the tiara.

Another white flash appeared as the necklaces and the tiara merged together in another necklace in the shape of her cutie mark. "B-Beautiful!" was all he could say as his eyes gazed at both of the mares. The stallion walked over to another small chest. He opened it only to levitate both their royal attire out of it.

"I do believe these are yours," he said while he carefully placed the pieces on each princess. They both nodded and fixed their chest pieces over their necklaces and their manes started to flow like never before, but lost its multiple coloring. Luna got just light blue flowing mane as Celestia got her pink mane back. They looked at each other and nodded, it was time to put an end to this.

"Starswirl, we want to thank you again for everything." said Celestia as she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed heavily and could feel the harmony in the kiss. Luna gave him a kiss on his other cheek and he felt the pure harmony of them both flowing through his body as he kept blushing, but a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Now go. You two, you two can do it." He opened the door with his magic and they both walked out, standing side by side as they unwrapped their wings and gave them a powerful flap. The mares had one last look to him, before taking off, breaking through the shield and setting course towards the castle.

Discord woke up as every other morning: in his throne in an odd pose. He crawled out of it and cracked a couple bones while making his way over to the balcony and took a glance over the chaotic land, hearing the ponies fighting over nothing. He started to laugh as he started to take off and took his morning flight. "Oh what do I love chaos! So much better than that harmony thing." he gagged a little. "Never understood that part to be honest."

The draconequus spread his wings as he began on his morning flight over the parts close to the Castle. But as he kept flying over the land enjoying the chaos until he noticed two figure flying towards him.

"What!?" he screamed through the air as he descended to the plains below. The two figures did the same and as soon as they landed, their wings folded back against their bodies, slowly walking up to him. "Why do you even dare to show your face to me?" he yelled to one of them. "You broke me!"

One of the figures steps forward and it was to be revealed as the princess of the sun herself, Celestia. "No Discord, you broke yourself."

"No I did not!" he yelled at her as in his eyes a look of pure insanity took place. "You destroyed me..."

"I did not destroy you!" Celestia said in a raised voice.

The second figure stepped forward as well and it was revealed to be nopony else then Luna. "She didn't destroy you Discord. Not at all."

"Says the one who advised me to give her flowers!"

"Hey! It was only an advice! I never demanded you to do it!" yelled Luna in return.

Discord let go a loud roar and looked with mad eyes to the both of them. "I am done with you two... I will wipe you away as I wiped out your precious little harmony out of your land!"

"The only way to truly destroy harmony, is to destroy the both of us!" said Celestia as her eyes kept looking at him, monitoring every movement the Draconequus made.

He slammed his fists together and it was followed by the cracking sound of his fingers "Then so it shall be!" he spoke in a mad voice. Discord began to charge at them but the closer he got, the more it hurt him until he had to retreat to a safer distance. "What in... What kind of magic is this!?" he yelled at them.

"Harmony in its purest form." said Celestia in her calm and regal manner.

The Draconequus kept his eyes peeled towards them as he said his words in a truly hateful sounding voice.

"_I am not the same, because of what you did to me! Now I'll show you, that I've become what you thought me to be... If I can't have you then, I'll throw the world away! Only you are to blame, for turning me into the monster I am today..."_

He charged again at the mares while not caring for the pain of their harmony as he will destroy them both one way or the other. But Luna foresaw the charge and quickly charged up her horn, causing a shield to emerge, bouncing him off back into the grass. He crawled up again looking at them and snapped his fingers, causing clouds of cotton candy to appear under a loud thunder roll. "Let's see how well you can can move now!"

The clouds rushed down in order to try and get the mares who avoided them by jumping in all directions, much to his own anger. But what they didn't know were the large thunderclouds which started to move over the plains. The skies got darker by the minute as he fired his last cotton candy cloud. He roared again but as he did, a bright flash of lightning appeared soon to be followed by a thunder roll.

"Remember this day Celestia. For it shall be your last!" he yelled as he snapped his fingers again and the ground under the mares started to crack open and floating in the air. They both hopped off with the greatest of ease before the piece of land turned itself and slammed back into the ground. The impact created a shockwave that was big enough to knock both of the mare to the soils below.

"Your time is up... Want to know something funny?" he said with a grin as he walked up to the numbed mare. "All your little ponies, fighting against each other, creating chaos, is your fault... Because you made me this way, when you broke my heart, my chaos was fully unleashed and how they act like that, is only a small amount of the pain in my heart which caused me to turn!"

"No... I won't, I won't believe that!" Celestia said as she slowly crawled back on her hooves. She looked over Luna and then to Discord. The princess of the sun charged up her horn causing the golden aura to appear while she fired a blast towards him, hitting him full in the belly.

The blast sent resulted in him getting to get flown back a couple hooves. She signaled to Luna to fly over and guard the back of him. Her sister understood it and flew towards him, landing behind him.

Celestia walked up to him as she spoke her words. "It is over Discord. I, princess Celestia of Equestria, hereby sentence you to a eternal stone prison for your deeds against the land."

He rose his head to her and started to laugh. "No prison is good enough to hold me, Tia." She stared at him stone cold as the rest of the body rose up and the eyes gazed upon the both of them. "Seems I am defeated by two mares... How ironic don't you think?"

"Ugh, just shut up will you!" Luna said to him as she charged up her own horn.

"Oh, and why should I hold my mouth for you?" he replied in a nagging yet sarcastic tone.

"Because if you don't, I will do it for you!" she said in an angry tone.

"Luna!" Celestia said. "Hold yourself please." The mare of the m then actually hold her mouth as Discord turned his attention back to Celestia who stood there with charged horn, looking at him.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Did you change the judgement now that I insulted your sister? Are you going to kill the one being you loved in your life?" he said in a calm tone as he turned his attention back to the elder sister.

"No, I will lock you away for all of eternity. Somewhere safe, somewhere where even you can't break out off," she replied as his feet slowly began to turn into solid stone.

"Oh, and what might..." He then looked at his feet and then back to Celestia with a hateful gaze in his eyes. "You devil that you are! Witch!" But it was no use as the more he worked against it, the faster the stone progressed over his body until he stood there, as a statue, looking Celestia deeply in the eyes.

The last thing Discord saw before he entered his eternal prison, where the teary pale, light grayish magenta eyes of the mare he loved and broke his heart. It would be that sight that was imprinted on his retina.

Luna looked to her sister and saw a small tear rolling down her cheek as she sniffed softly but didn't spoke a word as the first rain drops started to fall down of the storm. Celestia just spread her wings and took off, towards the castle. Luna gazed upon the statue before she left it as well.

There he stood, the draconequus who once loved the alicorn imprisoned in stone for eternity or until released once more.

Luna found her sister wandering around the throne room where she was cleaning up his mess before looking over to the throne itself. She simply removed the makeshift throne and laid down on her hooves on the normal throne. The younger sister walked up to her and snuggled up against her. "It is over Tia, this nightmare is over."

The white coated alicorn placed one of her wings over her sister and smiled lightly as she began to nuzzled her sister. "It is indeed. But the job isn't done by a long shot. Soon enough, we will have to clean up everything."

"Will mister The Bearded help us, Tia?" Luna asked in a childish voice.

The elder sister gave a nod while she nuzzled. "I am certain he will."

"A-And can we go to the Planetarium soon?" she asked curious upon remembering a thing from years ago. To this Celestia nodded again as she kept nuzzling. They kept nuzzling each other under a warm smile as the storm pulled over the Castle and the rain slowly hit the glass of the throne room.


	7. Epilogue

In the days passed the events began Celestia, Luna and Starswirl to undo the land of Discord's chaos reign and slowly turned all the ponies back to how they were meant to be, kind, harmonious beings. Unicorns started to help them cleaning up as well with their magic and in a matter of weeks, the land was returned to it's original state.

The stone imprisonment of Discord was placed in the Castle's garden and placed under close eye of Celestia's personal guards. The Elements of Harmony on the other end, took their normal forms again once the princesses undid them from their bodies and they were safely put away in a castle deep hidden in the Everfree forest. Where they waited until they would be needed again.

Over the course of time did every single draconequus slowly pass away of old age. No new ones appeared because to Discord held the balance up by himself. For he raged day and night in his stone prison, shouting out to Celestia.

The princess of the sun stood in her bedroom while she gazed upon the moon her sister rose up. Her eyes fell down to the gardens where she saw the statue of her former love. A small tear ran down her face the more she looked at it and turned around, closing the curtain with her magic. "What have I done?" she thought out loud as she dropped herself on her bed. "I just hope, just hope, that this is for the better."

But on the small cabinet next to her bed under a glass bell it was being kept alive with magic. The very sunflower she had gotten from him so long ago.

As the night ventured forward Celestia was plagued by horrible nightmares of their former love, making her guilt and regret even bigger as tears started to run down her cheeks as she was asleep. If she only knew that her way of suffer had just begun...

Meanwhile in the throne room Luna made use of the opportunity to take a little nap as well. She laid down on her hooves and closed her eyes. It wasn't long after it that she slowly fell asleep.

In her dream Luna walked around happily in a lovely field filled with lunar flowers. She lowered her head a little and sniffed one. "Just as amazing as always," she said as she raised her head back up. But a noise behind her could be heard, a roaring thunder. She turned herself around and noticed the world was falling, falling in eternal darkness. "W-What in... N-No! Be gone!"

Out of the darkness a dark chuckle could be heard as it raced towards the princess. Luna could make out a figure in the darkness as it stopped just before her. "W-Who are you?" she brought out in fear.

"I? I am your worst nightmare," the figure spoke as it erupted in a dark laughter while the princess began to shiver in fear. "Call me, _Nightmare Moon_," said the figure as two green dragon like eyes opened and stared at Luna. Luna was still shivering.


End file.
